Year of the American Champion
by lucy quinn fabray
Summary: "This is part of my experiment, dear faculty. I know this is unprecedented, but it was perfect timing as our sister American school has a … dragon infestation as it were." AU BOOK 4 - GOF. American OCs. Complete!
1. Salem Witches Institute

**_Author's Note _**(6/15/09):

I realized when I switched the chapters (since I did some minor grammatical/spelling editing and somewhat major information editing) that I accidentally got rid of the paragraph I had written here. Oops! But I can say that I'm putting this story active again and back from hiatus.

J.K. invented everything except for my American characters.

The italized quote is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

~Loligo7687

_**Author's Note **_(9/14/10):

I PLAN ON EDITING THIS WHEN I HAVE TIME.

I'D LIKE TO FIX SOME PARTS I THOUGHT WERE GOOD AT THE TIME.

/end caps abuse

~Loligo7687

_**Author's Note **_(9/16/11):

Yup! As earlier stated, parts I thought were good at the time. When I first starting writing, I thought it would be okay to be friends with the trio. Just NO. Horrible, horrible idea. The idea in my head made it work, but not really. In fact, any interaction with any canon seemed really wrong. So I had abandoned interaction eventually in the later chapters, instead focusing on the OCs I had created. Adding Dylan was probably a bad idea too, but much needed drama had to occur. Also, Sophie was supposed to have a backstory to why she was so bitter and closed-off, but I never got around to develop it. One day...

Oh Merlin... these things I notice as I read... should have made more reactions about the mishap, feelings, etc. etc. So bad omg. xD

It might have been better to develop SWI in a story beforehand, but if I ever do, it could stand as a prequel. And I'd change the structure of the school, and perhaps, "Americanize" it more.

All in all, many changes and flaws. But decent for one of my first fanfictions. /le shrug (ALSO THERE IS A FAIRLY ODDPARENTS ALLUSION IN THIS CHAPTER.)

This chapter is all edited!

~Lucy

**_Author's Note_** (8/30/12):

Maybe I'll revamp this one day. Story Cover was added and made in Photoshop.

FCs for Sophie and Hubert are Seychelle Gabriel and Max Irons, respectively.

~Lucy

* * *

"So, why are we getting shipped off to Britain again?" I asked quite abrasively, much to the amusement of my classmates.

"Well Miss Howard, seems we have forgotten to do the homework once again and are lacking the necessary _attention _span of a normal sixteen year old," replied the young, brunette teacher. Not only was she our Potions teacher, she happened to be our principal at SWI.

The Salem Witches Institute (SWI) in Salem, Massachusetts was home to the conglomeration of young witches and wizards from all across America. If we ever felt alone in our endeavors in our studies, we would soon find our tiny microcosm shattered.

"But Miss Collins!" I complained, snarkily. "If I did my homework, I _would_ be smart!"

Miss Collins pulled her hair back in annoyance as she gave me a look of disdain. For six years now, she was well-acquainted with my impudent attitude. Rolling her eyes, she simply passed over me.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

Calling on a girl a few rows away, I received another sneer for my outpouring comments.

"Well," she started to say, as-matter-of-factly. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is our sister school located in Britain. Students are divided into four 'Houses' their first year -"

"That's all very good Elizabeth, but that doesn't answer my question," I said, interrupting the know-it-all. The whole class was now staring at the two of us, but I continued to keep my eyes toward Miss Collins.

"If you did your research, you moronic simpleton, you'd -"

"Enough!" shouted our teacher, glaring at me specifically. She was not pleased in the slightest. "I seem to remember that it was quiet the day I told you all why."

"What day was that?" I quipped.

"Yesterday! We've only been in school two days!" she cried out, irritated to no extent. "Would anyone care to _explain_ to Sophie _why_ we're temporarily moving?"

A boy in the second row raised his hand. He was probably the third smartest kid in our class after Elizabeth and I. Ms. Collins never disclosed our ranks, so it was merely an ongoing competition for grades. He wore square-rimmed glasses, which was always an issue if he had forgotten them for the day. I had to read the notes aloud to him all the time. Yet, the sandy-haired boy puzzled me so much that it hurt my brain to think about it.

"There's a dragon infestation around the North Wing, Miss Collins. Not even magic can remove them," he replied, with a sly smile.

"And why not? Aren't we more powerful than they?" I asked him, exclusively.

"Dragons are impervious to magic, if you have forgotten. It's a bunch of female dragons and the eggs lay just outside the mansion. Now, if you would like to remove the obstruction, you can do so," he answered astutely, winking as he turned around.

"No thanks," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Hubert, Sophie," announced Miss Collins, her eyes flickering irately over all the students. "Elizabeth Taylor, please continue."

"Gladly," she smirked, tossing her _perfect_ blonde hair at me. "The four 'Houses' represent the dorms the students live in during the year; girls on one side, boys on the other. The names are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"What? Are those illnesses?" I said, laughing aloud. She was not amused either.

"The four Founders of Hogwarts, you dolt. They are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff to be exact."

I had no insolent comments to bite back with.

"They are synonymous with courage, greatness, intelligence, and loyalty, respectively. Now, for the other part of the assignment," she continued to say, as Miss Collins beamed at her. "Famous witches or wizards include -"

"Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Harry Potter, blah -" I interrupted, being interrupted myself.

"That's quite enough! Isn't there anything else I asked for you all to research?" Miss Collins exclaimed.

The class simultaneously shook their heads, including Elizabeth Taylor and Hubert Casey. Surprising really. As Miss Collins watched the class' reaction, she banged her wand against her head.

"Fine, fine! I'll have Dumbledore and the students tell you the rest about Hogwarts when we get there. Now, go!" she shouted, slumping back into her chair.

"But -" I tried to protest.

"Now!" she answered sharply, pointing to the door. "Remember to meet by the harbor by five. Classes are dismissed for the day," she also reminded us, as most of us left whooping and cheering. Only lunch and a few hours stood between now and our departure.

-x-

I was relieved when we were told we weren't taking a boat. Rather, we were going in style! Miss Collins got us limousines to arrive at Hogwarts with, which I figured that she wanted to one up Dumbledore. They were obviously enchanted, for they flew and hovered off the ground. Also, they were covered from Muggle view. It would be catastrophic, eh? Plus, the limos fit fifty people each. So, around six were needed.

Yes, the school is quite small. About three hundred students attended from all across the nation, so SWI was pretty diversified. Most of the student body was from New England, including me. So basically that meant we were all familiar with each other's accents and customs. Though, that would mean nothing once we got to Britain. It would be like a whole new world…

"C'mon Soph, it's lunch already!" exclaimed a voice suddenly, as my sleeve was being tugged on and me being dragged into the hallway at the same time.

"Slow down Nat! I'm sure they'll save you some pizza, dearest," I replied, rolling my eyes. Natalie Schulz was my German-American best friend, who understood me more than my parents combined. But she absolutely hated it when I called her 'dearest'. A tomboy at heart, she detached herself from 'girlish' things.

Her sweeping blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted with my brown hair and green eyes. Seemingly also different in disposition, Natalie was more reserved and in control than I ever wished or could be.

"Funny! Let's just grab something quick so I can change out of this," she replied, pointing to her uniform. Girls were required to wear dresses or skirts with a matching blouse, much to Natalie's disgust. To me, it was quite alright. Any way to show my school spirit, I happily obliged. The only distinguishing factor that set the Wings apart, beside the colors, were the rings with the large letters emblazed on them.

If students belonged to the East Wing, they owned a ring imprinted with 'AM'. Along with the initials, red and black colored the rest of the ring. Natalie and I belonged to this wing and we usually wore a black dress with a red sash. Nothing fancy. Unlike Elizabeth (and Hubert, who both happened to belong to the East Wing), we stove toward simple attire.

"Happy now? We even beat the Harlequins!" I said, somewhat skeptically. Nevertheless, I never gave it another thought as we sat at a nearly empty table.

"Yes, Soph! And I can't believe they're not here! They must be planning _something_," she replied, taking a hearty portion for herself.

The other Wing, the West Wing, housed the Harlequins. They were named after Hanson Harlequin. He helped found SWI, along with Augustus Moor, who we were named appropriately - the Moors. They were dark blue and white, in addition to the 'HH' ring. The Harlequins and Moors were in essence best enemies - tension always arose. Their antagonistic qualities often fueled the animosity between wings, leading to near disaster. Things were no different today, and apparently the Harlequins wanted to go out with a bang.

"Hey Nat, why are they standing along the wall?" I asked my friend, eyeing them closely. She shrugged.

"Maybe -" she started to say, but was caught off guard when an apple tart hit her shoulder. "What in the world?"

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed a pack of Harlequins, as pumpkin juice sprayed nearly every Moor.

A stray salad hit me from behind, as leaves and dressing clung to my dress. Without a word, every Moor had overturned the lunch tables and began to fight back. We would show who was the _real_ pushover was. So, corn muffins and chicken wings were flung over on each side, followed by a flurry of vegetables.

"Where are Collins and the others?" I yelled over the noise, disgusted by my ruined dress and hair.

"I don't know!" was the very reply, and she was pelted by hash browns. "I am pretty upset right now and I just want to show these bast -"

"Nat!" I interrupted, looking shocked. It suddenly turned into a sly smile soon thereafter. "Pay back time?"

She smiled, understanding my plan. Though, I was wholeheartedly surprised when she agreed. Grabbing a handful of food items, we looked at each other and took a tray for defense. We ran out screaming, as we got pelted tremendously. However, it did not slow our progress as we got five kids good.

"STOP THIS CHILDISH NONSENSE! WHO STARTED THIS?" yelled a voice, barging through the doors.

"I thought you hexed the oblivion out of the doors!" hissed a Harlequin, near our massacre.

Fingers pointed toward the opposite wing, causing Miss Collins to turn red. "Get your things now! We're leaving immediately!"

She turned on her heel, leaving all of us to groan. The scene included girls crying, spell incantations, and general complaints. I quickly muttered a spell to remove the hardened stains upon our dresses, rendering them spotless. At the same time, the Seventh Year Valedictorians and Salutatorians waved spells in the air, cleaning the dining area. Deemed immaculate, they continued to scold younger students.

Luckily, my Sixth Year peers and I were allowed to leave already. Natalie and I scatted eagerly, having our belongings already loaded into the limos the day before. But as the cold air hit my face, I realized for the first time how hard it would be to say goodbye.

I looked at the Gothic style mansion as the shutters squeaked off kilter and Natalie went to sit by the gate. The autumn hadn't even started yet and I would be missing it! I would miss the red, orange, and yellow colors exploding off the trees. What about when the fallen leaves collected into piles and one could jump into them? Or walk down near the pond and stare across the water as the trees reflected into it? Can you imagine missing a New England autumn?

"Soph! Let's go!" exclaimed Natalie, shaking me out of my trance. On the other hand, she was quite ready to explore the world.

"Okay," I replied sullenly, plodding my feet along. She gave me a look of sympathy and engaged me in conversation until we walked down to the docks. When we had arrived, Miss Collins received us sourly as usual, no less.

"Schulz, Howard, in you go," she said sharply, ushering us into the nearest limo.

"But -" I protested, per usual.

"Now!" she ordered, and we happily obliged this time. To my dissatisfaction though, of the fifty that were riding in the same limo, Hubert and Elizabeth were included to be part of this fifty.

"Hello," I said snarkily, as I was forced to sit next to Hubert.

"We happened to vote on who would be most likely to fail, and it was unanimously chosen to be you," Elizabeth retorted, as Hubert kept us separated.

"Stop the both of you! You're acting like children!" he said, shaking his head.

"We are children," I muttered, sitting back and staring at the Harlequins on other side of the limo.

"That was a wicked good idea, you Harlequins. Feel proud, don't you?" I said aloud, still annoyed by earlier.

A girl piped up. "It wasn't _all_ of us."

"Sure. Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. Hubert laughed nervously.

"What 'House' do you expect to be placed in?"

"That's not going to happen. Do you really think the Brits want us there anyways?"

"Sophie! This is nineteen ninety four, you realize."

"Fine Bert. Elizabeth will be in Ravenclaw and us in Gryffindor. Okay?"

He smiled and Elizabeth actually beamed at my sincerity. "Nat will be in Hufflepuff… "

-x-

"You're not going to grind our bones for bread, are you?" I asked the rather large man.

"No, silly. The name's Hagrid. I'm sendin' ye up to Hogwarts!" he replied, rather cheerfully. Miss Collins didn't even know where we were supposed to be dropped off, so 'Hagrid' received us instead.

He instructed us to use the boats to cross. Little did we know, he thought us to be First Years. With different accents apparently, he thought. Hagrid told us to go right on up, as Dumbledore and everyone expected us. What a surprise awaited SWI!

"_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater good of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us…"_

Miss Collins opened the doors to their dining area, as the students whipped around to see us trickling in.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore, slightly confused.

"The Americans, of course!" replied Miss Collins, frowning ever so severely.

Dumbledore looked at his wrist, as if he were forgetting about something. "Ah yes, Miss Collins! I am deeply sorry about the mishap. Please, I will get your students Sorted immediately…"

"Thank you," Miss Collins replied, turning more jubilant.

Many of the teachers objected, including the Heads of Houses. Except for one, greasy headed teacher…

"This is part of my experiment, dear faculty. I know this is unprecedented, but it was perfect timing as our sister American school has a… dragon infestation as it were."

Discontent grew among the teachers, but they would not object to the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall sighed and replaced the Sorting Hat upon its pedestal. "Come along!"


	2. Sorting of Sorts

**_Author's Note _(10/11/11):**

I cringed a lot, lolol.

Needs more expounding on relationships, etc. I realized that I eventually let Natalie fall to the wayside as I wrote this story - which was never my intention. Oh well. Sophie's story is... lame as described here. xD She taking younger classes was a bit of a cop out.

Spelling/grammar all edited!

~Lucy

* * *

There's nothing quite scarier than a talking piece of cloth, even if I happened to live in the Wizarding World. Its big eyes slanted curiously at us, perhaps excited to 'Sort' a different culture of students. Or yell simply. If there was an enchanted hat back home, I would have refused to go to school. Miss Collins simply had us fill in a personality test and we were placed accordingly. No funny, talking hat business.

It also didn't help the fact that the Hogwarts students reacted in many different ways, both good and bad. Some eagerly whispered to a neighbor or extended a short greeting. Others gave sneers or purposely spoke aloud to infuriate us. But we had been promised detention if we acted harshly toward the Brits. We were mostly concerned with getting this 'Sorting' over and done with as soon as possible, rather than to start altercations.

The long, wrinkled finger of the apparent Headmistress directed our short attention spans over to the hat. _Her_ pointed hat and features gave her appearance to the likeness of a crow. But I'm not one to judge. After all, I hadn't received numerous detentions for comparing Miss Collins to a dictator. Not at all.

Speaking of, she quickly walked up the aisle to hand the woman a list of all our names in alphabetical order. That meant I was somewhat at the beginning of the Sorting, but I didn't really care. The four Houses seemed equally appealing and I had no fear where I could be put. Unlike my unnerving confidence, Elizabeth and Natalie were nervously biting on their nails.

"See you on the flip side, sis!" chimed a boy and girl, brushing past me. Identical physical traits of dark brown hair and brown eyes made them seem ever more distant from me. I was the oldest of five in the Howard family, having two sets of twins below my age. This set of twins, however, was two years younger (going into their Fourth Year). They were more hard-working than me, although I clearly blew them out of the water grade-wise. I would never allow myself to be surpassed by my siblings, no matter how much they studied. Alexander and Helen were involved solely in school activities other than sports. Yet, they were also much closer to me than the youngest set of twins. Besides, Alex and Helen took my sarcastic remarks better than the girls.

Cady and Susan were the youngest kids, who were in their Second Year. They had been ostracized by the rest of us Howards, as they belonged to the Harlequins. But they were the nicest of girls, who had a large group of friends and even numerous boyfriends (which didn't last long, thanks to me!). The differences in personalities kept us apart as they were still bitter. I was more than happy to continue to watch over them to make sure they stayed out of trouble - which never happened. Strangely enough, Cady and Susan were involved in Witch and Wizard equality. Vocally, their efforts got the ball rolling; ever so slowly. I was actually proud of them…

"Casey, Hubert," said the woman, announcing his name to the room. He winked at me.

Which brings me to my next point, Hubert was obviously and undeniably in love with me. Natalie had informed me in secrecy and he made it even more obvious. Carrying my books and such, Hubert could act really cute. However, I was still distrustful in the world of love and it showed by my persistent refusals. Hubert kept trying, nevertheless. It was also a known fact that my last break-up was a very messy one. Even I was shocked at the consequences that had come of it. I had become more bitter and mistrusting, much to Hubert's dismay.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat, sending the boy toward that table. Luckily, the Hogwarts students were actually eagerly awaiting us, giving us applause and high fives. To much of my surprise, the greatest concentration of students belonged to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that were recently Sorted. It hurt to remain standing in the same place and I had to shift uncomfortably. Adding insult to injury, I found that my eyes had become itchy with pain. I had to simply stop thinking about the past and remain in the present for once.

"Howard, Alexander."

Eagerly, my brother ascended to the pedestal to be the first to be Sorted in our family. He shoved the blasted thing upon his head and kept his eyes closed. Natalie prodded my shoulder, finding the scene quite amusing.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed, as I whistled aloud (embarrassing my siblings at the same time).

"Howard, Cady."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Howard, Helen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Separated at last, the twins were _finally_ apart. It was probably a good thing, no less. Now, it was finally my turn - my time to shine.

"Howard, Sophie."

Natalie whispered a goodbye and good luck to me, as I walked with my head held high. Silence enveloped the room when I poked the mysterious cloth. "You're supposed to wear it, dear."

Reluctantly, I obeyed. Suddenly, it felt like my thoughts were being intruded and my personality scanned. I wanted to yell but something held my tongue. The intrusion melted away as soon as it came. The hat had made its decision - laughing all the while.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled, causing the side to erupt violently in cheering. The first Slytherin of the night, I joined my new table. The students stared at me with curiosity and wonder, as if I had just landed from Mars. A blonde-haired boy addressed me in a not-so-conventional way.

"You, American girl, come and sit here."

I walked over to where he was sitting. "It's Sophie, love. I don't take orders from anyone," I smirked, keeping a seat between us.

"Howard, Susan."

The boy moved toward me to my great annoyance. "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure is all yours, I'm sure," he replied smartly, grinning from ear to ear. He stuck out his hand, which I refused to acknowledge.

"Hardly. If you think for one second that I'll be charmed by your pretty boy image, then you're sadly mistaken!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco laughed in response. "You can meet my entourage tonight. I like your fire - your spirit. You'll be -"

"Shut up! My friend is being Sorted!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"Schulz, Natalie."

She gave me a somber expression before she placed the hat upon her head. Poor Nat…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I was two for three in the guessing game. Only Elizabeth need to be Sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat, even before it touched her head. She beamed at Miss Collins before joining her new table. Shortly thereafter, the last SWI student was placed in Slytherin. Hogwarts' Headmaster now rose, raising a single hand in the air to quiet everyone.

"Welcome both new and old students alike; welcome to Hogwarts. I expect each and every one of you to treat each other fairly and respectively. This will prove to me that we as a school can also welcome Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with the kindness of spirits," said Dumbledore, smiling. A series of groans and snickers rose from among the students.

"For all new students, I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall. Quickly now, this is Professor Sprout, Flitwick…and Professor Snape," he recited, going down the line of teachers. Once he was done, he adjusted the glasses on his nose and continued to give his speech.

"We are all the same people, no matter where our cultures or backgrounds are from. But every single one of you are unique individuals. Do not allow others to define you – you yourself are the judge of you. Grasp this concept students, for this will follow you throughout life. Work hard for something you love or enjoy this year and reap the rewards. Thank you. Prefects, please escort your Houses to the dormitories."

The clapping arose from the tables, followed by the monotonous tone of conversation. Prefects yelled directions and the students followed obligingly. I turned to obey the Slytherin Prefects, but a tugging on my sleeve cause me to whip around in a flurry of annoyance. I paled when I realized it was Miss Collins, who frowned at my display of emotions. She wanted to talk to me, as shown by her dragging me toward Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. What did I do already?

"Didn't you notice that you are missing a schedule Miss Howard? So don't give me that look. I have to tell you the changes I implemented in it," Miss Collins said, as we arrived to the two professors. They both greeted us with a nod.

"Ah yes... Sophie Howard. Miss Collins suggested to me that you should retake your O.W.L.S., no?" asked Dumbledore.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she told me I should. I will be retaking them during the summer, just after classes get out," I replied.

"Since that is so, Miss Collins and I have decided to put you in both Fourth and Fifth Year level courses, rather than learn more advanced material. This way, Miss Howard, you will be prepared and ready for the O.W.L.S."

"What! This isn't fair! I got all E's on the O.W.L.S. I took last year! This is blasphemy! It means I have to finish my education later than my peers! This is -" I ranted, using hand motions to get my point across. But I was interrupted by Professor Snape, who had been silent until now.

"You don't need a Sixth or Seventh Year education for the career path you are choosing. All one needs is excellent test scores," he told me, rather indifferently. Miss Collins must have talked to them months before - how else would they know?

"Really? I could start working at the AME immediately after?" I asked, receiving a nod from Dumbledore.

"Yes Miss Howard. Do you still intend to become an ambassador then?"

I nodded feverously.

"Good. I think you have great potential - use it wisely. Now, Severus, would mind taking Miss Howard back to the dormitories?" Dumbledore said, as he dismissed himself. Snape beckoned me to follow him as my Headmistress was left standing in shock.

"The American Magical Embassy? What would you like to do there, Miss Howard?" he asked me, taking me a different way than where the rest of the students were headed.

"I want to rid the world of prejudice and work on strengthening bonds of our alliances. But where are we going?"

He didn't even bother to turn around. "A bold dream of yours, Miss Howard. As for your question, the Slytherin dormitories are located in the dungeons."

-x-

I couldn't even remember the password to get into the Common Room – and I had to room with girls from SWI. Yuck.

My fellow Americans caught wind of my demotion into younger grades and it was as if I had committed a murder. They questioned me extensively in every class until Potions, which got progressively worse. It was a Fourth Year class, so I got to see my brother because both Gryffindors and Slytherins had class together. Also, Dumbledore had revealed today that we were allowed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, since we were a part of Hogwarts - which meant there were still three schools participating. There would be four champions in that case. SWI students were enthralled - Hogwarts students groaned.

"Add wolfsbane, sir," replied a bushy-haired Gryffindor, who answered each question correctly thus far. It was getting quite old, actually. When Professor Snape asked how many stirs to mix the potion (already!), both our hands shot up in the air. She looked at me with great annoyance. He called on me as we were practically out of our seats.

"Twice clockwise and let stand, sir," I answered, with a smile.

The girl frowned at me, as I was awarded with a meager five points. We almost competed for the rest of class but we stopped half way through, due to getting exhausted from exerting our brains. "Sophie, it's a pleasure," I said, exasperated. She was somewhat taken aback and shook my outstretched hand.

"Same - I'm Hermione," she replied, putting our animosity aside. "Do you like flying?" she asked suddenly.

"No, do you?"

"Nope. I think we'll get along quite fine."

We both laughed aloud, especially since we had a break from the lesson. Unfortunately, Malfoy interrupted us with his stupidity.

"Why would you touch that Mudblood? You don't want _that_ on you," he jeered, disgusted at the sight. Its purpose and intentions were true, as Hermione turned red. That boy irritated me so much! I'm sure Cady and Susan would have exploded right then and there.

"Well, I wouldn't want to touch _you_, as I might obtain some diseases," I shot back, in Hermione's defense. Malfoy faltered for a second and turned back to his friends.

"I heard the American girls get around, if you know what I mean," he said, rather loudly. I wanted to punch him square in the mouth.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I recognized his entourage – the one I was introduced to. "No kidding, huh? It's a mystery to me how Pansy gets around anywhere, considering how large she is."

"Turn back around students," Snape said, trying to calm the chaos. Hermione went pale this time.

"That was brilliant! Although, you'll be on his bad side -"

"Another thing in common, eh?"

It actually wasn't too bad after that fiasco. Hermione even showed me her S.P.E.W. badge to me.

"You should meet my brother, Alex. Alex!" I called, as Snape dismissed class.

"Yeah. What?" he asked, in a demanding tone.

"This is Hermione Granger. She has a group - S.P.E.W. - and she needs members. It promotes House Elf rights."

"Sure! Sounds fun!" he interrupted, eagerly signing his name. Hermione beamed up at me.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling.

-x-

Eventually, I met Hermione's two best friends Harry Potter (the one and only!) and Ron Weasley. They seemed a bit mismatched, but you could say that about my siblings and I. Snape piled on the assignments as October the thirtieth approached. Off and on I joined their study group and today I didn't understand the essay.

"Sophie - what's the bloody nonsense about the witch trials?" Ron asked, slacking off on his essay. Procrastination is gold.

"In Salem back in the old days, the Muggles feared of our presence, due to an accidental stray spell hitting a young, Muggle child. That's the story anyways – about twenty people died as a result. We had to intervene, you know?" I replied, glancing to see an astonished face looking back at me.

Just then, Hubert came into the library. He was searching for me and spotted where we were sitting. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Sophie," Hubert announced, pulling me by the arm.

"Bye, I guess!" I said to the trio. Hubert led me outside to take a stroll around the grounds. He had often been doing this every chance he got, just taking me on walks and talking.

"I need you to promise me something," he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, thinking _oh no_.

"Sophie - I can see that you want to enter that tournament. Your eyes give it away. Please - just don't, okay?"

This caught me off guard. He was begging me to not enter. Deep down, I knew I would enter anyways. The chance to prove myself and represent SWI was all too tempting.

"Alright," I lied. He hugged me, by which the guilt started to eat away at me.


	3. Delegations

"So you don't mind hanging out with a Slytherin though?" I asked Hermione, as we left the library. We walked toward the mass of students gathered to welcome Beauxbatons and Durmstrang -- it was already October the thirtieth!

"No, you're really nice -- the only decent one, at best," she replied.

I laughed. "Is that so? That's wicked awesome. No lie!"

My reply was drowned out by the excitement of the students, due to the new students' arrival to Hogwarts. Anxious to find her friends, Hermione waved goodbye and disappeared within the crowd. On the other hand, I was found by Hubert. His brown eyes filled with immense relief -- often they gave away his current state of emotions. Hubert also looked rather annoyed, managing to lock arms with me.

"You're staying within my sight," he said simply, as defeat consumed me. He was trying to make sure I couldn't enter that blasted tournament – the nerve! The protector became the protected. What a strange feeling it was! What was even _stranger_ was that I didn't even mind him touching my arm.

"Sophie, I just don't want you to enter because it's dangerous. You could die and I would never forgive myself."

I interrupted him, as he interrupted my delicate thoughts.

"Bert! You mustn't worry about me. I'll be quite fine, really!" I said persistently.

He shook his head. "Why must you do this? I could never let anything happen to you," Hubert replied, with a worried look.

Oh no, he was getting gushy on me. How could I say no to the nicest kid? But this tournament riveted me from the first moment I heard about it and I would not abandon this dream. Not even Hubert could sway me, no matter how hard he tried. The epiphany hit me quickly, causing me to smile uncontrollably. I would sneak out late at night to avoid him, even if it meant detention.

"This is important to me though. How cool would it be if I represented SWI?" I said rather convincingly. Hubert merely frowned and called my attention to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. They filed in independent of each other, with the Beauxbatons girls entering first.

Adorned in sky blue robes, the girls walked past the crowd with confident smiles and their heads held high. It made them seem all the more snobbish – first impressions _are_ everything. Some wore matching hats or berets, making it even more obvious of their French descent. Most of these girls spoke rapid French to one another, saying gosh know what. But this one chick caught many of the guys' eyes; they drooled over her long, blonde hair.

"Fleur!" cried out a rather tall woman, very much similar to Hagrid. She continued to speak to 'Fleur' in French, in a scolding way. The girl frowned at the giant woman and strolled away with her friends.

I hoped I wouldn't have the pleasure to meet this girl again, but she was just as old as I it seemed (except coming from a fancy French school, of course). We would soon express similar desires by tomorrow night.

My thoughts were again deterred when the color scheme transitioned from sky blue to a blood red. The students of Durmstrang paraded in, decorated with the finest furs. Next to them, SWI looked less than dazzling. Well, not that it mattered; we were ordered Hogwarts robes to blend in. To the new arrivals, we were just as Hogwarts spirited as the others.

Suddenly, a tall boy stopped in front of Hubert and I. He fixed his gray eyes upon me as I examined this new specimen. His lankiness was apparent as his scarlet robes billowed away from him. His features were fierce and pointed; as his lips parted slightly, his nose wrinkled a bit when he moved his gaze to Hubert.

"I'm Dylan," he said, in perfect American English. I was so bemused by this culture shock that I nearly forgot my name.

"People call me Sophie," I replied, with a cheesy smile. He laughed and pushed the red hair out of his face.

"Well Sophie, maybe I'll see you around," Dylan said, winking. He causally walked away with the rest of his school while Hubert dragged me into the Great Hall. From there, Dumbledore asked us all to sit and eat. It _was_ the Welcome Feast after all; I was also welcomed to the Gryffindor table. Obviously Hubert still didn't trust me, as the others stared at me.

He introduced me to his friends, which led me to forget about the Goblet of Fire. I smiled politely and dutifully, which made Hubert beam radiantly. The Gryffindors weren't as bad as my House made them to be; all of us were a _little_ arrogant at times.

"Welcome students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I hope you are enjoying your stay so far. Eat and be merry!" Dumbledore said, as cheering erupted from the tables.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. To my right," he continued to say, sweeping his arm toward the tall lady. "-- is Madam Maxime, Head of Beauxbatons. To my left is Professor Karkaroff, Head of Durmstrang. All of us will be attending the Goblet of Fire ceremony tomorrow night, when the school champions will be announced. The procedure is simple; all students seventeen and above will be able to submit their names into the Goblet. Beware; there is an Age Line charm around it. A nasty surprise awaits you, for all you younger students."

Here, Dumbledore chuckled. "Between now and Halloween night at this time, names from all schools may be submitted. Thank you," he said, sitting down in his regal chair.

By the end of his speech, Hubert and I had completed our meals. We gave each other a mutual look and got up from our seats. Allowing me to walk freely, Hubert told me that a surprise awaited me on the second floor foyer.

"Man, can Dumbledore drone on! I was only half listening!" I complained, like usual. "But what's the surprise?"

Hubert laughed at me. "Listening will do you good one day. Now, it wouldn't be a surprise then, eh?"

We shortly arrived to the foyer, where Natalie and my siblings were gathered. "Happy Birthday!" they yelled in unison, holding a cake and presents in their arms. I turned to Hubert, looking genuinely shocked. He whispered 'Happy Birthday' and pushed me toward the others. This was one of many events that made me realize that I was changing -- my hardened layers were peeling away. Even Cady and Susan noticed how much nicer I had become (well, depending on your definition of nice).

"Sorry we're late about all this, we could have only done this tonight. The six of us had conflicting schedules," said Helen, holding out the cake for me to see.

"You guys are the best!" I cried out, hugging each of them – even Hubert. Being a year above my grade had its perks. My birthday was only a week ago and I was finally seventeen. Old enough for the tournament, which meant I only competed with the Seventh Year SWI students and September/October kids in my grade. It wasn't a whole lot of kids anyways, but the competition was all the same.

Once the merriment subsided, I yawned in a fake fashion. "The Slytherin must turn in for the night. Goodnight!" I lied, waving as I turned away. I peeked up the stairs to check to see if they had gone. They had; my plan would be put into action as of now.

Seeing the room empty, I snuck in quietly and stood staring at the magnificent goblet. It was rather large and on the dull side, but it took your breath away. A faint blue line encircled the cup, which had to be the Age Line. An eerie chill ran down my back as I continued to examine the Goblet of Fire.

Taking out the slip of paper with my name decorated on it, I folded it neatly and clenched it tightly within my palms. Do or die time -- I would either betray Hubert or myself. I would deny my school a champion or honor it. I decided my fate right then and there. I had sold my soul.

The Goblet of Fire shot out red flames as it accepted my paper. It suddenly extinguished its current brilliance with a dull pop noise, which made the line glow more brightly. I stepped back across the line, hoping this act wouldn't get me in trouble for being out of the dormitories this late. Looking back as I retreated from the goblet, I knew I had nothing to regret. No matter how dangerous to me or my friendships the tournament was, I _would _be a champion.

-x-

Classes resumed as normal, except for our last classes, which had been shortened for another half hour. Taking advantage of this, I took the liberty and napped my worries away. Yet, I was rudely awakened much to my horror.

"Hey, Sophie! Wake up! That Hubert guy is here," said a roommate, shaking me violently.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked, sleepily.

"Almost six. Why?"

"I'm late!" I exclaimed. Hopping wildly about the room, I managed to find my Moor clothing only. I changed into that, seeing as I had lost my robes _again_. As announced, Hubert was standing outside when I emerged from the dungeons.

"Sophie! We're going to be late," he urged, finding this event particularly exciting. He dragged me to where the rest of the SWI students were, congregated on one side of the room.

This time, the Goblet of Fire remained a steady red as the four Headmasters and Headmistresses stood around it. Miss Collins looked rather nervous but she smiled at the SWI turnout nevertheless.

"I heard Dumbledore bewitched the cup to let SWI join," Hubert said, with shifty eyes.

"Oh really?" I said, rolling my eyes and clearly unimpressed.

Dumbledore spoke. "Our champions will be announced now, starting with Beauxbatons."

On cue, the goblet produced a brilliant red flame and spit out a single piece of parchment (seriously, who didn't use paper?). The first delegate was ready to be announced.

"_Fleur Delacour_."

The girl that Hubert and I saw at the arrival yesterday stood up and followed her Headmistress into the adjacent champions' room. Hubert slyly laced his fingers with mine -- I humored him by not resisting.

"Now for Durmstrang." The goblet spit out another name.

"_Viktor Krum_."

Manly cheers erupted for the Bulgarian champion, as he in turn followed Karkaroff into the room.

Dumbledore smiled. "Our sister school, the Salem Witches Institute."

As if in slow motion, the goblet burned red and the paper floated gently into the old Headmaster's hands. Opening the folded paper, I turned around to see many of the older SWI students edge forward in their seats. _Oh please_ I thought.

Natalie and Elizabeth joined us in time as our champion would be revealed. Before the name was read, Natalie managed to tell me some juicy news.

"I hope Cedric Diggory is chosen for Hogwarts… he's so hot!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat aloud. "_Sophie Howard._"

SWI gave a late reaction, surprised probably that I had entered. Even Miss Collins looked skeptically, but she joined in the polite clapping. Natalie and Elizabeth expressed a look of shock and jealousy. The Howards clapped the loudest, excited for their sibling in this great contest. As for Hubert, he released his hand and looked rather hurt. It made my stomach churn with mixed emotions. He said not a word, but nodded for me to join Miss Collins.

"_Cedric Diggory_."

I turned to see the boy Natalie had mentioned, but Miss Collins pushed me inside. Cedric soon entered, without Dumbledore. He was kind of cute though, as Natalie had said.

Next thing I knew, the room became an uproar as Harry Potter walked in with Dumbledore.

"Five champions? Vat is zis?"

The Headmasters and Headmistress (minus Miss Collins) adamantly debated about this unprecedented event in Triwizard history. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dumbledore raised his hand.

"The Goblet of Fire has chosen the five champions apparently. There is nothing we can do, as the goblet is extinguished for good. Now look around, these are our champions," he said, firmly.

Mixed looks of disdain and defeat circulated about until we were all accepted by each other. Of course I said hello to all the others, but it didn't mean I got _along_ with them.

"The First Task will begin within a month, and the Weighing of the Wands will be soon. Dismissed."

Miss Collins pulled me aside. "You really want to do this Sophie?" she asked me carefully.

"Yes, Miss Collins. I figured I would be the best representative," I answered honestly. She beamed at me.

"Good, I expect you to do well then. See you tomorrow," she replied, following the others out. I stared in bewilderment.

"Coming Sophie?" asked Harry, with uncertainty in his voice. I snapped back into reality and nodded stupidly. Oh, the repercussions…

-x-

The next days were pure hell. My closest friend avoided me, as well as Hubert. I sulked at my Slytherin table, wondering if I had acted wisely. So this was what it felt like to be a hero?

Eventually, I got Natalie to talk to me by telling her a humorous anecdote and vice versa.

"-- and then he put an extra ingredient in the cauldron, which caused it to explode!" she recounted, as we both laughed. Such was a rare thing to occur to Hubert. Reluctantly, I knew I had to apologize -- Natalie even understood despite everything. She told me to go talk to him as soon as possible. I waited until class ended to cling to Hubert's arm and beg for forgiveness.

Hubert's serious face broke. "Okay, okay Sophie. I forgive you, although I hate it, for the record. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Let me help you with the tasks," he said, resuming a serious face.

"Fine," I said, annoyed. What did he think, I was weak or something? Maybe, but I didn't have the chance to ask, for Miss Collins stormed down the corridor seemingly red faced. Hubert hid his laughter as she grabbed my wrist.

"They're testing the champions' wands now. Come!" she ordered, as we departed to our destination.

Being the last champion to arrive, Ollivander (as Dumbledore addressed him) had already started testing the wands for impurities and defects. Hesitantly, I took out my own – and handed it over when it was my turn.

"Twelve and a quarter inches long and made of birch?" he said, with uncertainty in his voice.

I nodded. "Unstained birch; smoothed down and shaped. The core is a feather from a gull."

"New England mastery? Just as much talent as I," Ollivander joked, swishing the wand to produce a green glow from the end.

"Perfect, Miss Howard."

I retrieved my wand back from him and walked past the Fleur girl.

"Bonjour!" I said, rather brokenly. She simply laughed.

"Ze girl has no sense of culture, zat American zittle girl," she said aloud, mostly to Krum and Diggory.

"Okay, _Fleur_ or flower, whatever it is. I have as much culture in one --" I started to retort back, but Harry pushed me away.

"Don't start anything here, it won't do you any good. Prove yourself at the task, Sophie," he said, giving me some sympathy as well.

"Okay, okay," I replied impatiently.

Photographers wanted to take our photo for the paper, but Dumbledore thought it best to wait until the morning of the First Task. And so began the month long wait -- the agony of waiting tugged at my sleeve constantly.


	4. First Task

My stomach churned with excitement but it remained tumultuous throughout the morning. Extracted from the rest of the school and forced into a small room, we met with important staff members and a rather shrill woman. Ludo Bagman, Professor Moody, and Rita Skeeter were among the champions to prepare for this exciting new chapter in Triwizard history -- five champions would participate in the First Task.

Supposedly, Rita Skeeter was interviewing all of us and covering the tournament but she was intent on Harry alone.

"Oh Harry Potter, come with me dear," she beckoned him, leading him away from the bustle and hype.

Cedric tapped my shoulder, causing me to tear my gaze away from the slightly amusing scene. He whispered in my ear when Bagman wasn't looking. "What do you think about the First Task? Frightening, isn't it?" he asked.

My mouth hung slightly agape. "I haven't a clue in the world -- what are you talking about Cedric?" I replied, with my confused countenance ever so prominent.

He looked surprised. "Why, you don't know? Sophie, we're facing dragons! And between you and me, Harry was the one who told me. Apparently everyone else knows too," Cedric replied, plastering a smile on as Bagman turned to face us again.

I paled immediately. "…dragons?" I said worryingly.

Cedric nodded. The gravity of the situation worsened when we were called for pictures -- I had been left in the dark. _Not_ that I had already figured that out, but Miss Collins didn't even know anything about the task.

"Smile!" exclaimed our photographer, as Fleur and I were positioned next to each other. The contrast between us was stunning, but it made the picture all the more surreal. I mustered the strength to smile -- a pretty one, in fact. The female champions graced the tournament with new confidence and outer beauty. We parted and watched the boys' picture, as Harry was pried from Rita's grasp. Next, the photographer had Fleur and I stand in front of the three boys. Smiling sweetly, this photo would make the front page of The Daily Prophet.

The photo session also included the likes of pairings with our Headmasters and Headmistresses, House/Hogwarts groupings, and individual shots. My individual picture consisted of me flicking my wand to cast an imaginary spell. Miss Collins rolled her eyes at me but had to smile along with her champion in our photo. Just imagine that I was representing SWI! I even forgot about my irrational fear of dragons.

Though I never forgot the day when my father brought home a baby dragon. It was leased to him by the American reserve for a project of his. Everything went fine, except when little Sophie decided to pet the dragon. If you looked at the ring finger of my right hand, a nice long scar ran down the side of it. It still sends shivers down my spine. My mother never allowed any pets or animals in for years after that.

"Come, champions, the First Task will begin shortly!" announced Ludo Bagman, waving us out of the room. I looked at all the peers around me; mixed faces of determination and nervousness plagued them. I expressed the same emotions, but I would never allow my face to betray them.

-x-

I plodded behind everyone else as we made our way to the outside tent. Walking under the tent flap, I stood with the other champions as we waited for further instruction. Absentmindedly, I grabbed Harry's arm and clamped my hand tightly around it.

"Err…you're cutting off the circulation…" he said, looking up at me.

I let go almost immediately. "Sorry…."

He nodded, bringing my attention to the rather large bag that was brought into the middle of the room. Ludo Bagman stood with the bag closed, looking almost unsteady himself.

"In this bag holds the numbers one through five. This will be the order of which you will complete the task. It is very simple – all you do is to collect the egg. Ladies first," he said, offering the bag to both Fleur and I. It was _so_ simple to battle a dragon for an egg.

Hesitantly we placed a hand into the large bag. I felt around and clasped what seemed to be a brass figurine. It was cool to the touch and seemed to also wriggle in my grasp. Acting surprised, I stared in horror at the statue in my hand; it was a miniature dragon.

"Very good Fleur and Sophie! You will be going second and fifth, respectively. A Welsh Green and American Devil too! Huzzah!" said Bagman, as if congratulations were in order.

"How clichéd," I muttered, as I passed the snarling figurine on to Miss Collins. The worst nightmare flashed in my mind! Without a word, I left the circle to gather a fresh breath of cool air. The cloudy setting calmed my current nerves, although I had no idea of how to bring down a creature impervious to magic. Luckily, I heard the familiar voice that spoke to me all too often.

"I just wanted to say good luck Miss Howard," said Hubert, with a small smile. "What's the First Task?"

I closed my eyes. "Dragons, Hubert. Real, live, dragons," I reiterated, searching for inner strength to say the words. "What can I do? Magic is out of the question!"

Hubert looked at me with the uttermost concern. He thought and he thought as he drummed on his temple. "I've got it! No magic is needed!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Great! What is it Bert?" I said, opening my eyes in renewed confidence.

"A couple notes are all you need," he replied, eager to help me. "I'll be back before you go," he added, running away and out of sight. I simply pondered his statement and honored my body some rest before the task.

Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and Harry each partook in the respective task for all of us. Each cheering made my legs wobble unsteadily. It was strange, really; I was always so confident in school and in general. Something about this tournament made me uneasy, I guess. Hopefully though, I would receive the same amount of applause -- if I didn't fail miserably in the process. Miss Collins gave me a pep talk to engage my mind in other things than apparent failure.

"It doesn't matter if you succeed or fail Sophie, I know you tried. I expect excellent things from you, since you are one of my brightest students. If not for the school, do this for yourself. A test of courage and will -- take the challenge. Good luck Sophie," she said, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you," was my only reply. I ripped open the tent flap and gave a last look inside. Stepping onto the now moistened grass, the sprinkle of rain fell upon my face as I stood silently. Soon my name would be announced _and _I had no plan on how to trick the dragon to get my prize -- the golden egg.

"Pst! Sophie! Here!" said Hubert, appearing out of nowhere. He tossed me a long silvery object that felt cold to the touch. My flute -- Hubert was an absolute genius.

"Use this wisely! I have faith in you!" he added, seemingly forced. He felt obliged to aid my perilous journey through this tournament but still held the pain in his voice. I had betrayed _and_ worse _lied _to him for my own benefit. Here, I felt guilty but nonetheless proud of myself. The goblet had found me worthy, but I was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

"Sophie Howard, the last champion, will face the infamous American Devil. Beautiful in appearance but hot in temper, this will be an exciting challenge. Please welcome to the arena, the American champion!" Bagman's voice boomed over the surrounding grounds. I heard none of the cheering or when Hubert stole away to the stands. Walking toward my challenge with my flute in hand, my terror grew enormously. I was alone; alone with a dragon. If my mother knew….

The American Devil was more terrifying and louder than I could have ever imagined. Its crimson scales glistened from the rain and it bared its teeth at me as I entered. Long and spiky were the teeth it showed -- I didn't want to be lunch. Spikes also lined its mane and down its back but stopped when they hit its tail. The tail was whip-like and had notches instead. A puff of smoke erupted from its nostrils and the signal to start was given.

Remembering songs were difficult for me normally, but this slow yet flowing lullaby stuck. It was an incentive to learn when we were younger. The crowd in the stands hushed to hear the melody I played, as well as the dragon. My finger's glided playfully over the keys and my eyes never strayed from my dragon. It started forward, but suddenly its eyes fluttered. My song was working -- the dragon was getting tired!

Repeating the song over and over until it stretched out in a lying down position, I walked forward to grab the golden egg. Just to the right of the sleepy dragon, it mocked me by shimmering like the dragon's scales. A little closer; just a little closer and it was just mine… I stopped playing my instrument when I was sure the dragon was asleep. Touching the golden egg with my foot, it seemed relatively light. I juggled both flute and egg in my arms and looked at my sleeping dragon. It was so peaceful that I was content to leave. Walking slowly to avoid waking the beast, the ground crinkled under my feet.

Hindsight and foresight should have been friends with me, but my mind was too busy wrapped around my victory. The dragon began to stir and opened one eye. Seeing me walk away with an egg did not please that female very much. With one flick of its massive tail, it came flying in my direction. Screaming from the stands let me know to turn around, but it was too late by then. One of the notches hit into my back, making me fly through the air. Unbearable pain shot through my body as I landed within the arena's limit. Before the blackness consumed me, I managed to hold the golden egg up above my head.

"For SWI," I choked out, letting my head hit the grass below.

-x-

I remembered nothing after that. My eyes opened to a white room with very few other patients. Obviously I had landed myself in the Hospital Wing, which was no surprise. What _was _a surprise, however, was that I only had one visitor. Turning to my side, Hubert met my gaze with a cheerful smile.

"Natalie and both sets of twins were here earlier. Some Hogwarts students as well," Hubert said.

"Anyone else?" I asked hopefully. He must have realized who I was insinuating about by the way he arched his eyebrows.

"That Dylan kid came too," he replied, having the smile melt from his face. "But are you feeling better, Sophie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but it doesn't mean you're necessarily better. Try moving."

Using my arms to push my body into a sitting position, I suddenly shrieked at the amount of pain from my back. Hubert winced.

"It has to heal normally since dragons --"

"--are impervious to magic. Yeah yeah!" I said, grimacing at the pain. "That means injuries are impervious to magic too."

"That's not all, Sophie," Hubert started to say, "seems like the other dragons were prone to spells, just yours wasn't. The judges agreed and awarded you with third, behind Harry and Fleur."

"So what? They didn't know?" I asked irately.

"They hadn't tested it I guess. But aren't you happy that you placed third? Everyone's practically talking about it," Hubert replied.

I pondered it. It was pretty great, wasn't it? But the tasks could only get harder, right?

"Bagman said that the hint to the next task could be found inside the golden egg. Why don't we take a look?" Hubert asked, motioning toward the prized jewel of an egg. Edging slowly to the side where the egg sat, I reached out and held the cool surface between my palms. Not sure how to open it, I rubbed my fingers over the surface for a trigger. Suddenly, the top sprung open and emitted a terrible shriek. The egg was screaming on the top of its lungs!

Both Hubert and I clapped our hands over our ears. "Sophie! Turn it off!" he yelled.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back. I pushed the top pieces back together and ended the terrible noise. Sighing in relief, it still gave no insight to the next task coming in frigid February. Maybe we could figure it out by then. _Hopefully_.

"Madame Pomfrey wants you to stay a week here," he started to say, amidst my protests. "So, Alex and a girl from Slytherin offered to bring your assignments here."

Hubert pointed to the small stack of paper on another table. Obviously I wasn't pleased. I had no idea how he put up with me, considering how mean and traitorous I was to him.

"But look on the bright side -- you don't have to take exams!" Hubert announced. I shook my head slowly.

"That's why I got put in younger classes, Bert. I have to take my O.W.L.S.," I replied. He nodded in understanding.

Before leaving, Hubert grabbed my hands between his own. I looked from his tired face to our hands and back again.

It seemed like he wanted to ask something, but he faltered and looked ashamed. "Get well, Sophie," was all he said, leaving me in slight shock. He left without another word and all I could do was bury my head into my pillow.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The idea for the whole 'dragons are impervious to magic' is from an episode of Fairly OddParents. Timmy goes to a medieval/modern fair and it turns out to be really lame. So, he wishes himself to go back in time to the real Middle Ages. Eventually Cosmo and Wanda tell him that their magic is useless against the dragon. Interesting!

The next chapter takes a break from the Triwizard Tournament -- the need for a date to the Yule Ball and trying to figure out the next task is much more important. (:

Read and review if you'd like!


	5. A Long December

The week I spent in the hospital prepared me for the beginning of December. As if on cue, the weather produced a snowstorm so large that we weren't allowed to go outside until the middle of the month. Even with that time to utilize on figuring out the egg, I was still stumped as to why the thing was screaming.

Bundled for the weather, no outfit was complete without the House scarf. The Slytherin scarf was wrapped around my neck clumsily because I had been stupid to wear heavy gloves at the same time. I absconded out of the castle with my egg to figure out the clue without the distractions of everyone else. The air was crisp but I was plenty used to it back home.

I started with the paths closest to Hogwarts, finally ending at the lake. Surprisingly, it had no ice covering the surface. It continued its normal state without the knowledge of winter.

Sitting on a rock, I stared into the dark depths of the lake. My mind was still cluttered with things like essays and finding a date for the Yule Ball. It was especially important since I was a champion -- I was eternally grateful for Miss Collins telling me a week before (cue eye roll). The easy choice was Hubert, but was I ready to take on such a feat? The more I pushed him away, the more I wanted to tug him back. Was this supposed to happen?

All these questions and more swirled in my head as I moved my gaze back to my golden egg. How was screaming supposed to help me figure out the clue?

Undaunted by the difficulty of the situation, I rested my chin on the egg sitting on my lap. I decided that I would talk to Natalie and Hubert about my plight. With great responsibility came a great amount of stress.

As if the cool air could change the screams of the golden egg, I decided I would open it again. The screams emitted once more and it was too much to handle. Not realizing the repercussions of my actions, I threw the stupid thing into the lake. It bobbed up and down like a buoy, all the while _still _screaming. Then all of the sudden it sank like a stone before my very eyes and (with it) the screams disappeared. It happened in slow motion -- I hadn't reacted until it hit the bottom.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, getting quickly to my feet. The egg seemed as light as a feather, but apparently it had the density of true gold. My only option was to go retrieve it. Luckily, I had only thrown it as far as the deepest shallows. I would have to wade out into the lake about fifty feet. With my mind decided, I stood at the water's edge and closed my eyes. In one fluid motion, I had plunged headfirst into the lake. There were actually no shallows to this lake; I was comfortably swimming. Though, comfortably was not the right adjective to describe it. The frigid cold stung my face and chilled my body. The only thing that kept me from swimming back was the thought that I might lose my egg forever. Fighting the cold, I tried to search for the glint of gold ahead.

As I neared the egg, I heard a new set of voices swaying through the water. My breath was limited, so I had to emerge for air before returning to the egg. The voices chanted a riddle to figure out -- though I knew it had to do with this lake. But what lived here? I was afraid to ask. If it helped me complete the Second Task, then maybe I could compromise my fear. The cold was getting to me and I knew I'd freeze to death if I stayed in the water any second longer.

Breaking back to the surface, I closed the egg to stop the screams for the last time. Paddling along slowly, I wondered if getting covered with water was really worth it or not. Nevertheless, I sat on the edge of the lake and pushed back my wet locks. Hopefully no one had been entertained by my silly folly.

Oh, of course. Hubert and Natalie were staring at me and laughing.

"Told you she'd be here," she said, giggling. I looked up with a grin.

"Oh, really?" I replied, taking my hand under the water and splashing Natalie with it (all in good fun, of course). She shrieked and frowned as she looked at her wet clothes. Now she'd be mad at me until I apologized…

"Bye Nat!" I called after her, since she had stormed off. That left Hubert and obviously that meant he had something to ask or tell me.

"You know, Sophie, you could have just used your wand to retrieve it," said Hubert, grinning. I did not need smart comments. Especially, since, I was fully aware that my common sense severely lagged behind my brain power.

"Can you help me up, Bert?" I asked, innocently enough. This would not give away my revenge.

"Sure," was the reply. Hubert held out his hand, which I took. Instead of pulling myself toward him, I used this opportunity to pull him into the water. As he emerged to the surface again, he caught my arm and dragged me into the lake once more. Hubert and I laughed sincerely as we came out of the lake drenched to the bone. I tried fishing for my wand inside my wet clothes, but Hubert beat me to it. Drying us off with a simple spell, I reclaimed my egg and sat on the rock again. Hubert followed and sat opposite to me so I was facing the lake (and he was looking toward the school).

"What do you think lives here?" I asked, knowing of all people he would know. Indeed he did.

"I read that Merpeople do -- and not Ariel either," he replied.

That still didn't help, but I understood that the Second Task would take place underwater. I told Hubert about it and we agreed to figure out how to breathe underwater.

"Gills?" he suggested, but I shook my head.

"I don't know how to do that. Can't we expand my lungs or something?"

"Perfect! We just learned this! I can teach you the spell so you can perform it before the task."

"Would you Bert? Thank you!"

I didn't know why I had become so excited and happy all of a sudden, but maybe it was from the swim in the lake. If he nodded then I couldn't see it. We continued to stare in the opposite direction for another silent pause before I interrupted the serene winter day. My strategy was simple -- I would gently ease into the question. After all, I wasn't so sure if the girl should be so brazenly obvious.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" I asked, waiting for Hubert to break the silence once more.

"Yes," was the small reply. So far so good. Though the lack of excitement startled me, I continued on to discover if he had a date already or not.

"Miss Collins told me that all the champions must have dates, like a tradition sort of thing," I started to say, continuing to stare at the lake. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go together."

I felt my intelligence decrease after that statement. But it was now in the air and up to Hubert to determine the fate of the dance -- could he deny me?

I heard Hubert sigh. Not a good sign at all.

"I can't go with you, Sophie," he replied, causing me to spin around.

"Why not?" I cried out. At least I had _some_ dignity left.

"Elizabeth asked me the other day and I told her I would."

All dignity was lost. Hubert had chosen the two-faced perfectionist over me. I felt the sting of betrayal; he had exacted his revenge on me. Did I really like Hubert then? Was that why I was so torn up over this?

"With Elizabeth!? She's --"

"-- ten times nicer than you, Sophie. I've come to realize that I don't want to be your personal punchbag anymore. I don't want to feel inferior when you berate me over something stupid. And now, you've betrayed me where it hurts. The heart, Sophie! No matter how hard I try, my best isn't good enough. Quite frankly, I don't want to be used either."

I blinked in rapid succession. No one had ever told me off like that; I would never have expected Hubert to do so. It was strange to hear his voice so cold like the air. His icy blue eyes stuck like daggers into me for the first time. They aided the words that were so true. I had treated Hubert badly before, which was largely due to my past relationships at SWI. And now when I realized that I really loved him for everything he did all these years, Hubert was pushing _me_ away.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him but my arrogance took over instead.

"Fine," I tried to say, but it sounded more like a squeak. "Goodbye, Hubert," I added, as my eyes began to swim with tears, Wiping them away with my sleeve, I picked up my golden egg and plodded through the snow to go throw myself into my room.

As I neared the castle, I was sure the red around my eyes would betray me. Luckily, I ended up only seeing one person I knew. Dylan, the American from Durmstrang, was walking past the entrance from the Great Hall. He caught a glance of me and decided to walk with me wherever.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" he asked. Everything was, practically.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied, but by his look he didn't believe it. I didn't believe myself either.

"Okay, but maybe I should introduce myself better," Dylan replied, with a smile. We had talked twice after he had arrived and both times were less than a minute long. "I'm Dylan Armstrong. Properly named, right?"

I looked at his skinny arms and laughed. It did make me feel a lot better.

"So, champ, who's the lucky gentleman who's going to be hanging on your arm all night?" Dylan asked, sincerely.

"At the moment, no guy."

"Not even that Gryffindor kid you hang out with?

"No, we're just friends."

Silence. I was completely over the fact that I wouldn't have a date but something compelled me to wonder if the red haired boy beside me had a date.

"Interesting. Well, don't feel too badly. I have no date either," he said.

My heart leapt with joy. Nothing could describe this moment -- it felt like I had light in a dark tunnel. I had hope that I would not disappoint Miss Collins at the Yule Ball.

"Dylan," I started to say, looking up into his eyes. "Would you like to be that gentleman who accompanies me to the dance?"

A smile appeared as quickly as I had finished asking him to be my date. Dylan grabbed my hand and kissed it like a nineteenth century gentleman. How was I supposed to refuse it and try to come to good terms with Hubert? The thing was, however, that it was revenge on my part as well.

"Yes, I would in fact love to be that gentleman," he answered, lacing his fingers between my own. We walked down toward the dungeons, asking each other trivia to learn more about the other person. For example, I had learned that Dylan had been born in the United States. His father had earned a better job in Europe, so his mother thought it was best to enroll him in Durmstrang, rather than SWI.

I watched him leave before I headed down to the dungeons once more. Today was the day I was supposed to get my dress from back home. I was surprised to see it was on my bed, rather than having to go up to the Owlery or wait until the next morning. Opening the top, I saw my beautiful red dress. It was still in perfect condition.

Though I wouldn't be sharing the moment with Hubert, I was still happy to have bought a set of dress robes for him. Unfortunately, we were on the opposite side of the economic scale. So, sometimes, he couldn't afford new or needed items. Sure, I felt bad. Hubert was one of the few people who deserved to be happy regardless of money. I felt the sting of 'money can't buy happiness' and I sometimes wished I had less money to begin with. Yet, my heart told me to get even by taking Dylan to the Yule Ball. But how was that supposed to make both of us happy?


	6. Yule Ball

The big day eventually came. It was also Christmas Day; spending Christmas across the Atlantic was rather interesting. Presents arrived in the Common Rooms from our families, even the ones from fellow students.

A new quill for Hermione, a good luck charm for Hubert (despite the fight; I had bought it months ago), two bags filled to the brim from Honeydukes (a Hogsmeade trip) for Alex and Helen, a matching set of hat and gloves for both Cady and Susan, and finally for Natalie I bought a set of real pearl earrings she had been eyeing. That rounded out my gift giving and my allowance was thinning quickly. Fortunately, nice Sophie never lingered long.

Stashing my own gifts in my trunk in front of my bed, I would return to them later. The Yule Ball was more important and I had to find a hairdresser (namely Natalie) before I even thought about meeting Dylan. My hair was temporarily put into a low ponytail as I stuffed bobby pins and elastics in my bad. Natalie preferred the Muggle way (considering that she was Muggle-born herself) so I learned the terminology quickly. Hairspray was the item she used to make the hairstyle stay for hours.

With everything else set, I made my way through the dungeons until I reached decent civilization. We had decided to meet outside the Great Hall so she could do my hair and eat her early dinner at the same time.

My own luck had just run out when I was crossing the Entrance Hall. Elizabeth and a group of girls were exiting the Great Hall. She reveled in the attention and thought herself to be such pompous brat. That's what I thought, anyway. I tried ducking out of the way, but Elizabeth saw me of course. She also just _had _to bring up the Yule Ball.

"So, Sophie," she started to say, with a smirk. "I've heard that you got turned down. Shame, really. I suppose you haven't got a date then?"

I smirked back. "Actually, Elizabeth, I do. You'll see him tonight, I promise."

It seemed to deter her, but I received a dirty look for having the audacity to defend myself. Pushing past me, she gave me one last remark.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," she said sarcastically, causing me to want to wring her neck. Not now I told myself, since I was meeting Natalie. As promised, she stood outside the Great Hall with her accessories in tow. We chose to sit at the Hufflepuff table, considering the fact that she wouldn't be welcomed at mine.

"Elizabeth, again? Don't listen to her, Sophie," she said, guessing from my distressed countenance. She was the only one, besides Elizabeth, who knew of the rejection. "What kind of hairstyle do you want?"

I shrugged at both comments. Being upset over Hubert more, I pushed him out of my mind while I decided my hair. Curls sounded nice since my hair was naturally straight and flat.

"Can you do curls, Natalie?" I asked, and Natalie started pulling out her curler from her bag.

"If I can find an outlet…" she replied, searching with the cord in her hand.

"Use magic then, Nat. Curl it with a spell and put my hair half up and half down," I replied, putting an end to the issue. It was a compromise, really. Natalie sighed, putting the curler away. Using 'Cirrus' on different sections of my hair, Natalie had curled it completely within ten minutes, excluding putting it half up. She did that quickly as well. Natalie held a mirror behind my head, while I held up my own so I could view her work. Perfect!

"Thanks, Natalie!" I said, with a rare wide smile emerging. "Can I help you with yours?"

Natalie laughed. "No thanks. I got it covered. Don't you have to meet the other champions in a half hour?"

"I do! Thanks for reminding me! See you later!"

Scurrying away from the Great Hall, I knew that the minutes were precious. I needed to do my make-up and put my dress on. Most importantly, I had to impress Dylan. This, strangely enough, was interesting to say the least.

A half hour later found me standing outside the transformed Great Hall with the other champions: Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, and Harry. Fleur and Cedric's dates had already arrived, and I noticed that Harry was trying not to look at Cedric's date. Despite the slight tardiness of the other dates, the dance would not start without them. Starting conversation with Harry, it made time fly by quicker.

"Excited, Harry?"

"Actually, not really. I'm not into dances or dancing."

"That makes two of us, then. I have to keep up appearances, you know!"

"Yeah, especially since we're champions."

Dylan followed behind a girl down the stairs, who I presumed to be Harry's date by the way he sighed.

"Last minute date?"

"Yeah."

"Same."

Behind Dylan came Hermione, who looked so confident and different. I nudged Harry and he wore the same look of surprise. Unfortunately, Dylan stole all of my attention.

His dress robed matched perfectly with my dress (blood red, no less!) and in his hand was a rose corsage. It was completely adorable (coming from a Slytherin!) and his smile won me over. It was one of my deadlier flaws -- boys with perfect smiles made me fall the hardest.

"You look beautiful, Sophie," Dylan said, slipping the corsage around my wrist.

"Thanks, Dylan. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Well, I have to keep up appearances as Dylan Armstrong."

My hand clapped over my mouth, but laughter ensued nevertheless. He gave me a confused look but the lady with the pointed hat told us to assemble. Couples had already passed us and encircled the middle of the dance floor. Dylan gave Viktor a curt nod as he held out an arm for me to accept and we followed Fleur and Cedric in.

Dumbledore and McGonagall (the lady with the pointed hat) started dancing, which was the cue to start dancing for the champions. Dylan started to lead first, considering that I had no idea how to do the steps. Did I pay attention at the lesson? Of course not. Dylan apparently did, though.

"Just follow, Sophie," Dylan whispered. "Everyone else will join us momentarily."

Though I hated the idea of following, I obliged and ended up moving seamlessly with him. Every other couple had joined us and a new song came on; I didn't even know the band that was playing. They sounded excellent, however.

Fast songs took up the majority of the time and often I left Dylan and his friends to seek out Natalie and the oldest twins. Alex and Helen had found Hufflepuff dates; Alex took Susan Bones and Helen went with Zacharias Smith. Natalie had naturally found a lunkhead; his name was Cormac and he was from Gryffindor. His ego was as big as his head, no joke. I managed to refrain from mentioning that to Natalie.

I even saw the youngest twins, much to their disgust. They successfully evaded me so I couldn't pound the boys they went with into dog food.

The night was perfect. Three slow songs had belonged to Dylan and I didn't see Hubert or Elizabeth. Dylan and I had decided to sit out during a couple songs. Talking over punch, I almost spit it all out. Of course, Hubert had to make an appearance during a slow song. He did look handsome in his dress robes… what was I saying? I was mad at him!

"May I borrow Sophie?" he asked, rather indifferently. Dylan nodded and took my punch glass. I got up reluctantly, giving Dylan a 'do I have to' look. He just laughed and urged me to follow Hubert. I did just that; he led me onto the dance floor for the current slow song. I didn't know why Dylan let Hubert take me away, but it actually helped matters in a good way.

Hubert had placed his hands on my waist, which I had promptly removed. He gave me a pleading look, but I rolled my eyes.

"Will you dance with me, Sophie? Please?"

"Yeah…fine."

Grudgingly, I placed my arms around his neck while his hands found my waist. I was waiting for Hubert to say something, but he was hardly looking at me as it was.

"Isn't Elizabeth going to kill me if she sees me dancing with you?"

"You know how she liked to fawn over other guys, Sophie."

"Oh, and I'm the mean one?"

Hubert winced. I never let those things go, which was also a very bad thing indeed. Silence followed for the rest of the song and he only spoke when we broke apart.

"Take this -- you'll need it," Huber said, pressing a piece of paper into the palm of my hand. We parted without a word.

I read it on the way back to Dylan. In Hubert's neat cursive writing, it said:

_Sophie,_

_It's actually a potion. I gave it to Alex. Take it five minutes before the task._

_Good luck._

_Hubert_

Even with the ordeal, Hubert was still kind to help me. And, fortunately, it was an easy and quick recipe so to speak. Dylan greeted with the same enthusiasm before, promptly handing me back my punch glass. I looked at him with an inquisitive expression and he seemed to have understood my look.

"He's your friend, Sophie. Of course I'm going to let you talk to him. I was fine, just to let you know," he said, nudging my shoulder.

"Well, thanks Dylan."

"You're welcome, Sophie. What's that you're reading?"

"Uh, my way to go about the Second Task. Oh, wait, please don't tell Krum about this!"

"Don't worry, please. We're hardly acquaintances. Your secret is safe."

I sighed in relief. Thank Merlin.

"What do you want to do now that's it's the last song off the night?" he asked.

"Let's beat the crowd," I replied, which was the truth. Dylan nodded and let me lead him out of the Great Hall.

"Well, thanks for a great night, Dylan. I really had fun," I said, reluctant to call it a night. He brought out the nice side of me naturally and I felt a strange attraction toward Dylan. I liked him. I liked him a lot.

"I had fun too. Shame it has to end," he said. Maybe it really hadn't to.

Not noticing how close my face had come to his, I also didn't notice that Dylan was leaning toward me. Our lips met mutually and I felt my arm snake around his neck. Some invisible force was working on me and I couldn't control it. I was stuck in a paradox; it felt wrong and right. It couldn't be both. It could only be one. I decided that I had made the wrong choice. Breaking our kiss first, my hand fell to his.

"I'm sorry. I never do this. I'm so sorry," I apologized, tearing up at his bemused countenance. I ran as fast as I could in my heels before I hurt another person I knew. It was too much to deal with on top of the Second Task.

"Sophie!" he exclaimed, but he didn't follow me.

Making my way down to my room, I kicked my heels off at my trunk and flopped onto my bed. I hadn't recalled crying so long that night, but I ended up sleeping most of the next day.

During class after the break, Alex brought the potion to me on my request. He looked at me with a quizzical expression which caused me to frown.

"What happened to Dylan? I haven't seen him lately," Alex asked.

"He has been studying more, that's all," I replied, but the lie was obvious.

"Oh, well. Not according to Dylan, Sophie. He says you've been avoiding him. What really happened?"

I shook my head. Not now. "I've made a bad choice, alright?"

I generally stayed away from Dylan and Hubert for the next month. It was for the best. February came and I hadn't even tried talking to them. Thankfully I had the potion tucked away in my trunk, putting my mind at ease.

Dylan had caught me between classes a week before the task. I almost walked away, but his face convinced me to stay.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked, but I didn't respond. "I never meant to hurt you…"

Hugging him automatically, I pressed my face against his chest. "Dylan, I need a friend," I said, looking up.

"I'll be your friend, Sophie."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Cirrus in Latin is the equivalent of curl.

Also, I hadn't intended Dylan to play much of a part in this story. He has and will, but Sophie has to figure out her feelings first...

Stay tuned -- the Second Task is next!


	7. Second Task

Exactly four months after my birthday, three months after the First Task, and two months after the Yule Ball, the Second Task was scheduled. The date came quickly and quietly. I unearthed the potion from the bottom of my trunk, holding it between my hands tightly. This was my chance to place better than third. With Hubert's help, I would try to bring honor to SWI once again. I was already in warm clothing, since I had learned the hard way about how cold the lake really was. About to leave, I froze on the spot when I spotted dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stick daggers into me; Victoria Casey, the younger sister of Hubert.

Victoria looked very similar to her brother, but their personalties were completely different. She was manipulative, controlling, cunning, and amazingly mean. I probably just described myself too, but there was a reason why we both ended up in Slytherin. Victoria was in the same year as Alex and Helen, but she hadn't ever gotten along with them. Argumentative and abrasive could also describe her.

"Ah, Sophie, just the person I wanted to talk to," Victoria said, in her sickeningly sweet tone.

"What is it?" I asked irritably.

"I have a message from Hubert, my brother, in case you have forgotten," she replied, causing my heart to fall to the pit of my stomach. Pausing dramatically, my eyes narrowed as I waited for her to continue.

"He told me that the potion in your hands only lasts for an hour -- the length of the task. Your lungs will return to normal, giving you an additional thirty seconds of air," she said, with a curt nod. "Oh, and Hubert told me to give you this."

Victoria dropped a watch into my palm. Looking at it with a curious expression, I pondered at the meaning of it. She laughed at me.

"It's waterproof, Sophie. So you can keep track of the hour," Victoria said, grinning. "So you don't drown."

Adjusting the watch around my wrist, I looked at it gratefully. As time went by, I was feeling more guilty for everything Hubert was doing for me. Not realizing the error of my ways, I had lost a valuable friend.

"Why does Hubert care so much?" I asked blatantly, causing Victoria to roll her eyes. It was as if the fact was totally obvious.

"You don't get it, do you?" she replied, shaking her head. "Supposed to be the smartest one of the year!"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Go on," I said, clearly confused.

"Sophie, you self-absorbed idiot, my brother _likes_ you. Like, a lot. It sickens me sometimes, but I can't do anything about it. Can you get that through your thick skull?" Victoria said.

I knew that Hubert liked me, but I didn't know he_ liked _me. This wasn't what I wanted to hear or listen to before the Second Task.

"Oh. _Oh_. Crap. I didn't know..." I said, trailing off.

"Of course you didn't," she said, jumping right in after my pause. "Funny, I always thought this would happen. I'd tell him how he deserved someone better than you. Hubert didn't listen to me, of course. He thought he knew his heart best. If there was one thing I told him, it was that you'd break his heart."

Her words were cutting me deeper than a knife. The horrible truth was presented to me like a wall. A wall that stopped me from progressing further in my abrasive behavior; it would not break unless I atoned my mistakes. Victoria was mean but straightforward. She helped me in some sick way.

"Truthfully, I don't know how to respond to that," I replied, shrugging.

"Then don't. Actions speak louder than words, Sophie," Victoria said, on the verge of a condescending tone. If we ever ended up as sisters-in-law, family reunions would be rather interesting.

"Well, Tori, you're like the sister I never had," I replied, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Luckily I haven't dashed your chances yet. Take my advice and we'll see what happens," she said, mirroring the same smirk.

"Okay, well, where is Hubert?"

"He's a little _tied_ up at the moment."

"How so?"

Victoria laughed her sadistic little laugh as she started to walk away. "You'll find out soon enough. See you at the task!" she replied.

I shook my head as the dirty blonde hair retreated and I was alone again. Grabbing my potion, I made my way through the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. Planning to walk down by myself, I was surprised to see Miss Collins tapping her foot impatiently.

"Late again, Miss Howard! Even with a watch!" she exclaimed, waving for me to follow her.

"Doesn't it start in fifteen minutes?" I asked, bracing myself for cold as we stepped outside. Checking my watch, I was right.

"Does being early mean anything to you?" she replied angrily. "This is also a reflection on me!"

"How so? I'm the one doing the tasks, you know."

"Don't argue with me!"

Despite Miss Collins' warning, we quarrelled over silly stuff until we reached the platforms in the water. The Triwizard staff, Headmasters, and Headmistresses were in the center one with the other champions. Spectators from each school were on each of the three platforms. My eyes immediately searched for two people; I met the gaze of two gray eyes searching for me. Dylan gave me a little smile and wave before I did the same.

The potion was still in my hand when Bagman was vaguely describing what we were supposed to do. We had two minutes to go. Since I had missed the five minute beforehand mark, I took it then with two minutes until start time. Nothing happened, and I was starting to get worried. Thankfully, Natalie had given me advice as well; she gave me fins and some goggles, which were Muggle devices. Placing them on, I waited for the two minutes to be up.

"Champions," announced Bagman loudly. "On your marks, get set, go!"

As if we were on a running track, Bagman sounded like the official shooting off the gun to start a race. Muggle culture was very much a part of the Wizarding World, apparently. It helped to have Natalie as my friend as well, as she could go on about such Muggle-ish things.

Diving alongside the fellow champions in an effort to get ahead, I held my breath. My normal breathing capacity was indeed thirty seconds (with lots of practice, I assure you) so that wasn't going to work when I needed an hour to complete the task. Resurfacing for air, I checked my watch. Two and a half minutes to go, if Hubert's message was right. Occupying my time while the others got ahead on the task, I waited for my lungs to expand. Suddenly, while I was above the surface, my lungs contracted violently. Gasping for air, I clutched my chest immediately. Thinking that I felt my lungs enlarging, I was surprised that my rib cage didn't crack. Oh, the wonders of magic! Taking a large breath, I submerged to face my task.

Gliding effortlessly with my fins and goggles, I saw nothing but seaweed stuff and rocks. None of the other champions were nearby, nor any indication of what I was supposed to do. Once or twice I saw movement in the seaweed, but I wasn't stupid enough to go investigate.

Thirty minutes had gone by without me spotting anything out of the ordinary. Twenty more minutes had gone by, but I had spotted a Merperson. It looked humanoid in appearance, but it also looked like a fish. Fins and gills rounded out its overall appearance. Despite the fact that I didn't want to follow it, I did anyway. Since I had ten minutes to go, it seemed like the best option.

Five more minutes later and I had struck gold. Various Merpeople swam around an underwater ruins and five figures that were definitely human. As I got closer, I recognized them. Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, a young blonde that resembled Fleur, and Hubert Casey. If not for holding my breath, I would have gasped. Maybe a little for the Hubert part, but mostly because they were still and tied to the bottom of the lake. I hoped that they weren't dead, but I was sure the tournament didn't advocate this sort of thing. Swimming up to Hubert, I heard a low hiss that warned me to only take one. So, I chose one person to save and return to the surface? Easy. Except for the fact that I had no way to cut Hubert loose. Looking around for something sharp, my eyes darted to a sharp looking rock.

With five minutes to go until the task ended and eight and a half minutes until my air ran out, I picked up the rock hastily. Sawing away at the rope, movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to look up. Cedric had arrived to save Cho and successfully cut her rope in one try. This made me saw even faster, and eventually I cut Hubert's rope completely. Hubert still hadn't reanimated himself, so I had to lug his still figure to the surface. Glancing at my watch, I had a minute to go. I could see the surface, but it was still out of reach. Thirty... twenty... ten...

Cool air rushed into my shrunken lungs as we broke to the surface. Gasping to adjust to the change, I looked around for Hubert. He was beside me coughing like a maniac. The crowd was cheering as I tugged on Hubert's sleeve to direct him to the platform where the champions went. Various people helped us up and gave us towels to dry off with. Even I hadn't thought of a simple drying spell.

Hubert and I sat together on our own off to the side. Not even Miss Collins interrupted. Shivering under my towel, I was at least glad that my breathing had returned to normal. Hubert was still coughing however. To help him out, I pounded gently on his back. He promptly spit out the water in his lungs; I shuddered from that thought alone.

"Thanks," he mumbled, still looking at the platform below. I noticed how he shivered too, but he had far less layers on. Being as bold as to get up and sit in front of Hubert, I lifted his chin up gently with my fingers. He didn't resist.

"You're cold. May I?" I asked, slipping the towel off my back. It hadn't gotten too wet and I knew I'd be alright without it.

Hubert nodded. Gently, I ran the towel through his sopping wet shaggy hair. It was like a mop at this point. Once I was satisfied with the progress I had made, I found another section of the towel that was dry. Again, gently, I brushed the towl against the wet skin of his face. Hubert's icy blue eyes had melted but I hadn't realized how close I had become to his face at this point. So close that his lips were mere inches away from mine. The moment, how rare it was, was indeed interrupted. I was used to such things, so I jerked my head around to hear an angry voice.

"Sophie!" exclaimed Elizabeth, charging at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Is this a trick question?" I returned, standing up to match her height.

"Honestly, are you this stupid?" she said, frowning severely.

"So I've been told," I replied, smirking.

"Stop it, Elizabeth," Hubert said, weakly. The cold was sapping his energy quickly.

This caused Elizabeth to look disdainfully at Hubert, giving time for Dylan to catch up to the three of us.

"Fine. I don't care. Have a nice fall, Sophie," she said, lunging at me. Not reacting quick enough, she caught me off guard and I was headed into the lake for another swim.

Elizabeth stalked past Dylan as he ran to try to rescue me, but he only managed to grab onto the first layer shirt I was wearing. His skinny arms held no muscles and we were both destined for a splash.

"Let go, Dylan, unless you want to go swimming," I said, as he began to slide forward. Giving me a sorry look, he let me go as I warned him to. Falling backward into the lake, it seemed much colder than before. Luckily the platform wasn't so high, so Dylan looked over and offered me a hand up.

"Are you sure?" I teased, grabbing his hand gratefully. He pulled me up, thankfully, and grabbed me another towel.

"Thanks, Dylan," I said, moving back to Hubert. "Since that you haven't met each other formally, now you can. Dylan, this is Hubert. Hubert, this is Dylan."

"Hey," said Hubert, as Dylan repeated the same.

"You're lucky to have her," Dylan said, winking at me. "I have to run. Bye."

I waved weakly, immediately taking a seat beside Hubert again. Impulse told me to rub his back for a good ten seconds, and I did just that. Bagman's voice echoed across the lake just after, alerting us to the official standings.

"Due to special circumstances, Harry Potter has been awarded first place. Cedric Diggory has been awarded second place, third to Sophie Howard, fourth to Viktor Krum, and fifth to Fleur Delacour."

Ah, so close. I was still in the top three going into the Third Task. Shrugging, I just wanted to leave and go to bed, strangely enough. Before I left, I addressed Hubert.

"Thanks," I said, kissing him on the cheek. Looking up, he gave me a puzzled look.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," I replied, smiling. "Coming?"

"I'm waiting for Victoria," he said, sheepishly.

"It's okay. Bye now," I said, seemingly skipping off the platforms to dry land.

To my _complete_ surprise, Victoria was waiting on the path for me. Actually grinning, she gave me no ill words. "You've done well, sister-in-law," she said.

"Oh really? You like me now?" I replied, looking skeptical.

"Maybe," she said, shrugging. "You've probably mended my brother's heart. That's all I wanted."

Victoria skipped off toward Hubert, leaving me to shake my head. I would never understand her. Content, I even forgot about my O.W.L.S. and the Third Task. Lucky me. I did not know what horrors lay ahead, nor the triumphs I would experience. They all lay shrouded in mystery.


	8. Third Task

**_Author's Note:_**

Thanks to all the reviewers and alert-ers to this story! It means a lot! The epilogue come next chapter, and will finally close this story. (:

As always, I reference the _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ Gamecube game and even a loose _The Princess Bride_ reference. And, the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K., but I own my wonderful OCs. ^^

Loligo7687

* * *

I sealed my fate with the envelope I had sent off to my parents. They would be the only ones to know, apart from Miss Collins. Not even my siblings knew, much less Natalie or Hubert. My tongue would spill the details after the tournament was finished. Studying for the O.W.L.S. was more important anyway, and I tended to disappear after classes to study. After all, I needed to get my grades up. The Embassy was the goal I was working toward, and I wasn't about to give up now.

The exams took place in early June. Since I had to take them before the end of the year and balance the tournament at the same time, it was convenient scheduling. Over a span of two weeks, I took various subjects pertinent to my education and career path. The theory part took place in the mornings, while practicals occurred in the afternoon. Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Divination, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Arithmancy were among the subjects for the theory part of the O.W.L.S.

Hours upon hours of words flowed across the parchment of the theory exams, giving me a headache. It didn't help that they were in the morning as well, but I felt confident in my answers. Finishing in the allotted time frame, I went back to the dormitories each time and napped before my practicals in the afternoons.

In Potions, we had to stew a relatively simple potion (provided that we were handed the ingredients to stew it). The Hiccoughing Solution was super simple, and the judge gave me a nod. It must have passed! Or I hoped, anyway.

For Transfiguration, we had to turn a stone into a bird using the spell 'Avifors'. Easy, especially with my inflating arrogance.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we had to correctly define the three prohibited Dark spells and then fend off a Boggart. I'd rather not say, but by now it was obvious; a dragon. With a flick of my wand and the 'Ridikkulus' spell, it turned the beast into a harmless lizard.

For Astronomy, star charts defined our practical. We all had to know star patterns, constellations, planets, and other solar objects. That test was easy, or so I thought.

In Charms, the practical was obvious. It was a little more difficult for me, since my wrist always cracked when I tried to make precise movements. We won't talk about that.

For Divination, I didn't even know why I was taking it. I made up my prediction, honestly.

These rounded out my second year of taking the O.W.L.S. I was glad to be done studying forever, so I then skipped eagerly to the dungeons and took a well-deserved nap.

When I had awoken from my short doze, I found a handwritten note from Miss Collins. She had written that I was allowed to go to Sixth Year classes, due to the fact that my formal education was over and I did not need to take class exams. Jumping with _tremendous_ joy, I was finally able to join my peers. The only bad part of this whole thing was that I would be attending classes with Hubert. It was still up in the air between us, but I had finally realized that Hubert was indeed a valuable friend.

Rumors were spread again that I had been promoted back to my year. I blamed Natalie for blabbering this time. More people seemed receptive to me when I made my appearance. Gaining respect from representing the school in the tournament, I felt less jaded toward them. It was if I had never left my year in the first place… sort of.

On numerous occasions, I tried capturing Hubert's wandering gaze. He successfully eluded me the entire class, but I caught up to him easily enough after Defense Against the Dark Arts with Moody.

"Sophie, things aren't so great between our Houses," Hubert said, glancing left and right nervously. I rolled my eyes. It was totally obvious that that was why he was avoiding me.

"Things aren't so great between us, Bert," I replied, which was the truth.

"I know," he murmured.

"I'm trying, believe me," I said.

"What more can I do? I'm supposed to hate you."

"Don't hate me?"

"Yeah, well, I'll work on it."

I frowned naturally. "Do I need to obvious, Bert?"

"Um…"

Spreading my arms out wide and puffing out my chest, I prevented Hubert from descending the staircase. "Take me, Hubert, I'm yours," I said, without laughing. It came in handy, especially when I fooled him so easily. He was searching for words, so I decided to help him out.

"Just kidding, you know. I'm not _that_ easy," I imputed before he could speak. We resumed walking down the ever shifting staircases.

"Oh, trust me, I know," he replied, shaking his head. Oops.

Deciding against replying to Hubert, we continued to descend the staircase quietly. Reaching the Great Hall in due time, lunch was calling our names. Hubert offered me some words, however.

"Good luck Sophie," he said simply.

"What, no help?" I replied.

"I've doubted once too many times already. You're smart, Sophie."

And with those parting words, we separated. I would not hear his voice again until the end of the task. Natalie and Dylan occupied my time until June the twenty-fourth, the date of the Third Task.

Alex and Helen had wished me luck, sending luck from Cady and Susan as well. They all were going to spectate, but their boyfriends kept them away until start time. Most of SWI was there to support me including Natalie, Hubert, and Elizabeth. I was very nervous, considering that this was my last chance to grab first. This was everything. The glory was inches away, but only a maze separated me.

Bagman explained that we were supposed to find the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze. Along the way, we would face various obstacles. There's always a catch, right? Based on our current placing, it would determine when we would start the maze. Great.

"Harry Potter of Hogwarts will enter the maze first. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts and Sophie Howard of the Salem Witches' Institute will enter second, thirty seconds later. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons will enter next, one minute after Harry Potter. Finally, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang will enter one minute and a half later," he announced, in his booming voice.

"Good luck, Sophie!" said Miss Collins, encouragingly. That was easy to say, certainly. Guess she didn't hate me after all.

Walking toward the entrance with the other champions, I quickly scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Cady and Susan had made it in time, settling in beside Alex and Helen. Natalie sat among some Hufflepuffs, and Hubert and Elizabeth sat next to each other. Dylan was the only one who looked back and waved. I waved back.

"The Third Task will begin momentarily, everyone!" shouted Bagman.

Harry looked determined, more so than anxious. I envied him. Taking out my wand as Bagman instructed, we all waited for our cues.

"The Third Task begins now! Harry Potter enters first!"

Harry dashed in eagerly, being swallowed up by the darkness. Cedric and I exchanged similar looks.

"I'll admit, I'm scared," I said, glancing nervously to the maze.

"I am too, don't worry," he replied, providing me with little comfort.

"Cedric Diggory and Sophie Howard enter at thirty seconds!"

Losing Cedric immediately, and not knowing that the previous conversation would be the last between us, I picked a newly opened passage. The bushes moved, despite their solid looking appearance. They shut behind me as well, blocking the path behind me. Running forward, I heard Bagman announce Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour enters at one minute!"

So much for a head start!

My first encounter with an obstacle came in the form of a Boggart, since I did not believe that they would allow a dragon in the maze. It towered over the bushes, but as I approached, it changed very rapidly. Instead, it showed my greatest insecurity. Call it cheesy or whatever, but it was love. My biggest flaw was not knowing how to love myself and others properly. My mean façade was the shell of my damaged self. My heart was locked to most, but among those Hubert had found the keys. As my cheesy thoughts progressed, my insides were crumbling to dust.

Elizabeth held her arms around his neck, giving me a triumphant look. Without a word, she leaned toward Hubert and kissed him fully on the lips. The hand that held my wand shook unsteadily, my front teeth sank into my lower lip to keep me from crying, but I tasted salt on my tongue. Breathing deeply, I raised my wand with determination.

"Ridikkulus!"

The force of the spell blew the fake Hubert and Elizabeth through the bushes and out of my path. Up ahead, at the fork, I took a left. Nothing occurred until I took my next right. Red flares popped above nearby, and I knew someone had reached an end to their journey to find the cup. Flares were for emergency only. Once or twice I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I shrugged them off.

Turning another corner, I came face to face with a strange looking root. It looked harmless and once again I threw caution to the wind. Walking around it, I hadn't noticed that it had come alive. Throwing me back harshly, it also had caught me across the cheek. Feeling the sting already, my hand felt at wound. Red liquid was thick on my palm. Instinctively angry, I thought of the perfect revenge.

"Diffindo!"

The root was severed into two, causing both ends to writhe grotesquely on the ground. With a stunning spell, they lay still. Continuing, I heard a second pair of flares go off. That wasn't good.

I shot a couple 'Flipendo' spells at some wandering gnomes, who had been hurting me with sharp rocks and jelly beans. It was more annoying than anything else. My last left turn had left me staring at a humongous rock. Thinking back to my Transfiguration test, I wondered if that could happen to my rock problem. There was only one way to find out.

"Avifors!" I shouted, causing the large rock to turn into shrieking hawk. It surprised me so much that it caused me to drop my wand. Consequently, falling backward onto your wand doesn't help. Avoiding the hawk as it flew toward me, I had fallen back and snapped my beautiful wand with a sickening crunch. It was useless; I was useless. If there was anything good that had came from it, it was the realization that I was looking at the glimmering Triwizard Cup with Cedric and Harry beside it.

"Wait!" I yelled, picking up my broken wand. "Hey!"

Running hadn't helped either, since the two had already touched the cup at the same time. It was a Port Key. Sitting dejectedly near the empty pedestal, I wallowed in my disgrace. I lost. It was done and over with. I had to be rescued.

Five minutes had gone by without any cheering or rescuing. That led me to believe that something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. Having to discover a way out, I took an open path to my left. Nothing except a strange looking cat occupied the passageway.

"Hello," it greeted me.

Startled, I nearly jumped a foot. "Hello, uh, who are you?" I asked.

"A Sphinx. Tell me, why do you venture in the wrong direction?"

"The Cup is gone and nobody has rescued me."

"Oh, yes, that's a problem."

"My wand is broken. Can you show me the way out?"

"Yes, but you must solve my riddle."

"…okay…"

Great. I had to answer a riddle from a cat to find my way back.

"It can start young, but it's not so easily undone. Withstands time and tragedy; it is not often wrong. Follow it and stay true. It can be broken, but not by any sword. What is it?" it asked.

It was so vague, but obviously it was guessable. Could it be so abstract? Or was it so complimentarily to my life? I was almost afraid to speak it.

"Love," I said, in almost a whisper. It made sense to me.

"Indeed. Follow the path straight ahead," it said, stalking away to wherever. The path opened up ahead.

Never had I ran so fast in my life before. The bushes were a blur as I focused on the spot that grew bigger and bigger; the entrance and my exit. The blood on my cheek had dried, but the salt of my tears stung it. Once my lungs were about to burst, I made my appearance to the crowd (thanks to the Sphinx again).

Viktor and Fleur were already back, which was probably the source of the flares. The crowd went silent when I started forward.

"Where's Cedric and Harry?" asked Bagman, worriedly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I replied, throwing my useless wand to the ground. Miss Collins rushed to my side, helping me steady myself as my legs felt weak.

"What happened, Sophie?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling to make her much older than she really was.

"My wand broke so I couldn't send up flares and the Sphinx helped me return. Cedric and Harry touched the Port Key at the same time, so I don't know where else they went," I said, feeling faint.

Next thing I knew, a flash of light and two people had landed in the middle of the champions and Triwizard staff. Even though the crowd had clapped, I knew something had to be wrong. I knew it since I had been in the maze by myself. Harry was sobbing over Cedric's still body. The realization hit seconds later. Cedric Diggory was dead.

I did not hear the crowd gasp, I did not hear his father wail with grief, I did not hear Harry's protests, and I did not hear crying. I did not notice that I had sat with my knees tucked against my chest with my head cradled between my palms. My sobs went noticed, and even the calling of my name went unnoticed. I was completely overwhelmed with the fact that someone had died, and that I had seen alive only ten minutes ago. It wasn't fair.

The only thing that brought me out of my stupor was the arms around my torso pulling me into a standing position. I fought with all my strength to run away, to be by myself in this awful moment. Not knowing who had held me back from running, I turned completely around to see Hubert looking right back at me.

"Bert," I breathed, feeling my legs give out from underneath me. Since Hubert had an awful reaction time, I collapsed to the ground. It really didn't hurt that much, nor did I care. Hubert seemed sorry enough.

"Students, please leave the premises and head back to your dormitories," said Bagman, dispersing the crowd of onlookers and champions alike.

"Sophie," Hubert pleaded, planting a kiss on my uninjured cheek. "We have to go," he added, coaxing me to stand. Glancing up with tear-rimmed eyes, I obliged reluctantly. Standing up on my own, in my slight defiance, I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes dry.

I found it easier to walk while leaning against Hubert, strangely enough. As much as I was in an emotional rollercoaster with the task and Cedric's death, I knew I was right about my feelings about Hubert. He was there for me in my hour of need, as he was every other time. How did I deserve such a guy?

Reaching the Entrance Hall in due time, we were about to part so I could go to bed and try to forget everything, unless I couldn't stop the tears. Hubert wore a content smile as he took my hands in his own.

"I know now that this tournament was important to you. I've always thought I had to protect you, like an older brother. Too many times I had seen you fall hard for the wrong guy. Too many times you've gone and done something dangerous. That's just who you are and I've tried to change that. I'm sorry, Sophie, I really am. For what it's worth, you've done such an excellent job."

Hubert's short speech caused me to blink. Taking advantage of Hubert's temporary pause, I did the first 'dangerous' thing that came to mind. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him fully on the mouth. His lips were soft and warm, and almost something I had not expected. It was the kiss he had been waiting for (for at least five years now). Picking me up around the waist, he spun me around in the air until we parted shortly after. Running my hand through his shaggy hair, I actually wore a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I whispered, stealing one more kiss from Hubert.

He grinned, something I hadn't seen in nearly six months. A curt nod followed and we parted on that note.

I felt so sad and so happy at the same time; again, it was some strange paradox. Cedric's death was still fresh in my mind, but I longed for the answer to give me peace.

I was tired the next morning, due to the fact that my thoughts had kept me up for at least half the night. Attending the Great Hall as suggested, Dumbledore began telling us the truth, despite protests from the other adults.

Cedric had been murdered by You-Know-Who, who had become corporeal once more. Moody was actually not Moody, but Barty Crouch Jr., renowned Death Eater. And if that wasn't scary enough, the Triwizard Cup had been manipulated and tricked by someone other than Dumbledore.

"Now, it's been decided upon that in light of everything that has occurred, Harry Potter of Hogwarts and Sophie Howard of the Salem Witches' Institute will share first place and the thousand Galleon prize," Dumbledore had also announced. It had been decided so since I had returned back to the beginning first, even without the Cup.

I had won? Sophie Howard? My heart filled with joy, even if I had shared first place. Miss Collins beamed at me from the teachers' table. Eight months ago I was feeling guilty entering. Now I had won and proved something! I had also discovered a change in my personality for the best. Learning a lesson about love, I was no longer closed off.

The prize money would go toward my independent lifestyle this July. I was ready to move on, but that would mean leaving Natalie, Hubert, and my siblings by staying in England.

I stayed. They understood, eventually.


	9. Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_

Finally, the conclusion to my story! I'm a sucker for happy endings, so this won't be any different! (:

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! You're awesome!

Enjoy the epilogue!

Loligo7687

_

* * *

_

_Dear Natalie,  
Can you believe that it's been nearly a year since we left England? Well, Hogwarts. Currently, I'm vacationing in France with some of the money I saved from working with the Ministry. It's a long story, but basically the Embassy has been stationed in the Ministry after some trouble. Even then, the Ministry has had its own fair share of trouble.  
Anyway, France is really beautiful. When you come visit later this summer, we'll have to take an excursion to Paris one weekend. On top of the sights, the food is superb to match. Breakfast is…_

"More water, mademoiselle?" asked the waiter, seeing that my glass was empty. Nodding graciously, I took the glass he held out to me. Without another pause, I continued my letter.

Yet, as I put my pen back to the paper (to blend in with the Muggles, of course), a shadow crept over my table and writing space. I looked up instinctively.

"Are you lost?" I asked the man, who was staring back at me.

"That depends. Have you seen a girl about yay high, brown hair, green eyes?" he asked in return, grinning.

"I'm afraid not," I answered coolly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle with you," he said, sitting across from me.

"Oh, thanks, Hubert," I said, grimacing.

Hubert's visit had not been unexpected in the least. Inviting himself back over to Europe, I had to redirect him to France. That way, he wouldn't have to embarrass himself when he showed up to my empty apartment (or flat, as they say in England). And, since we hadn't seen each other in a year, it gave me _some_ excitement to talk to Hubert again.

The rendezvous point had been at one of the more prominent and well-known restaurants in Paris: La Ratatouille. I, myself, had to wait over an hour just to be seated. As the wait for Hubert began, I filled up on water. Once he arrived, I flagged down the waiter in my accelerated impatience.

"A bottle of 1985 Delamotte Blanc de Blanc Vintage, please," I asked. Wine seemed like a universal language, and I picked up on it as quickly as possible.

Hubert gave me a look. "You drink wine?" he asked, causally.

I put down my menu temporarily. "Not excessively," I returned, scanning my eyes over the food items quickly. Hubert shook his head.

When the wine arrived, I placed both Hubert and I's order, since the menu was entirely in French.

"Apparently I've missed a lot in a year," he commented.

"What?"

"Sophie, you speak French!"

"Ah, yes. I figured that I shouldn't be an ignorant American while I lived in Europe."

"Nothing to do with the Fleur incident?"

I reminisced briefly. "No."

Hubert chuckled lightly, taking a sip of the wine in his glass.

"Not bad," he said, examining the bottle on the table.

"For the price I'm paying, it had better be good," I replied, with a grin.

As the food arrived, Hubert began to interrogate me about my job back in England. He seemed like he had forgotten the fight we had when I made my decision to stay. Our correspondence was as rare as it was, and I had been surprised when I received word that he wanted to visit.

"The Ministry has seen better days?" he asked.

"Yeah, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and completely confirmed. It took a whole year, imagine!"

"Really? That's scary."

"Tell me about it. Luckily that wasn't my department. We still work inside the Ministry, but we're still organized. It's complicated, but the Dark Lord's corporeal presence has threatened our position."

"And what's that?"

"All that is good and just…"

Pause.

"So, what does that mean for the Ministry and us ordinary folk?" Hubert asked, his eyes betraying fear.

"The truth? I don't know," I replied, unsure of the future and my career. "The general populace is safe, I'm sure. The only person I'm worried about is Harry Potter."

"You don't sound so convincing, Sophie."

"I don't know what to say, Hubert!" I exclaimed, my fingers beginning to tense around my fork. "I just wanted to make a living doing what I loved, but clearly that's not going to happen!"

What I didn't include was the fact that I saw that Embassy crumbling before my eyes every day, and it wasn't fair to me at all. I had worked so hard, and I was going to lose it all now. It just grated on my nerves, and I didn't mean to take it out on Hubert. It came out that way.

I also had forgotten, temporarily, that there were other patrons at the restaurant. A few of them turned around to stare at me, but I pretended I didn't see them. The waiter came instantly to our table, probably more so out of curiosity.

"Anything wrong, mademoiselle?" he asked me.

"No," I replied immediately, shooting Hubert a sharp look. "I'd like the check, please."

Fishing through his various checks, he eventually came across mine. Thanking me, he scurried off to help another couple with their wine choice.

I paid for Hubert and I's meal, leaving a modest tip for the waiter. Without a word, I gathered my belongings and left Hubert at the table. The air had grown cold since the late afternoon, so as a result I had to fold my arms to conserve heat.

"Hey!"

I kept walking forward, that is, until Hubert grabbed my arm firmly.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" he asked, his smile fading quickly.

"Nothing's wrong!" I exclaimed, irritably. "Now leggo!"

Hubert relaxed his grip, enabling me to move my arm freely. I started walking forward again.

"What am I going to do with the wine?" he asked desperately, and the lame attempt to stop me worked.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked in return, pointing to the bottle that suddenly appeared in his hand.

"I took it from the restaurant. You paid for it, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm never going to drink the rest of it."

"It's good wine."

"You would know."

Hubert paused. "You may want it in the future."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Bert. Now come along, it's getting late."

Again, I started walking forward. Hubert jogged lazily to catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked, slowing his pace to match me.

"You'll see," I replied vaguely, a grin crossing my face. Oh, the agony I was inflicting!

The sidewalk soon ran perpendicular to a dark alleyway, and I turned into it without any hesitation. He didn't have any choice in the matter, so Hubert followed me blindly into the darkness. It was rather amusing.

"Excuse me, Sophie, but where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Stop that! Must you be that way?"

"Oh, fine, Hubert. Spoil my fun. But if you must know and to stop you from asking so many questions, I was going to make sure the Muggles couldn't see us."

"Because?"

I stopped short and spun around. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I pulled my face to his until we were mere inches away from each other.

"Because…" I started to say, resisting the temptation to kiss him. "We're going to my place."

Before Hubert could protest, I took out my wand with my free hand and Apparated us to my little flat back in London. I had to use an alleyway here as well, since many of my neighbors would be suspicious of my sudden arrival.

"Sophie!" Hubert exclaimed angrily, checking himself for splinches. "You're not supposed to Apparate large distances!"

"Did you want to swim across the English Channel then?" I shot back. "Besides, I passed on my first try. It took you, what, three times?"

Hubert rolled his eyes. "So what," he murmured, trailing behind me as usual.

It was even colder here, and I visibly vegan to shiver. I hated being so vulnerable. Shortly thereafter, Hubert's jacket found its way around my shoulders.

"You're too uptight, Bert," I said, shoving my arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "Have you ever lived a bit dangerously?"

He gave me a look. "Apparently not," I commented, grinning.

We soon approached my apartment building, and I directed Hubert to the second floor where my little space was. Looking both ways, I pulled out my wand and performed the unlocking spell.

"Too lazy," I shrugged as I opened the door. Hubert laughed.

"That about sums you up."

"Really funny, you know."

I draped Hubert's jacket over one of the chairs in my small kitchen, which opened up to the living room and my bedroom. It was enough for one person, and for my wages at the Ministry. Cleanliness wasn't usually an issue, considering the amount of cleaning spells at my disposal. But naturally, Hubert made a beeline for the sofa in my living room.

"I'm a little thirsty, aren't you?" he asked, summoning the clean glasses from beside the sink.

"Not really, no," I replied back. "You know that doesn't really quench your thirst…"

"I know," Hubert said, now pouring the glasses half full. "But isn't wine a perfect drink for a romantic evening?"

I smirked. "Don't start, Hubert."

The smile disappeared. "What?" he returned, startled by my response.

"Don't sound so surprised!" I snapped back. "Did you not remember who rejected who last time, Hubert?"

"Of course I do," he cried out indignantly. "You were the one leaving me!"

"You're terribly selfish…"

"You don't care, that's your problem."

"Of course I care!"

"Then why don't you show it?"

I paused, reaching for the glass on the table. The liquid was gone in two sips.

"What are you doing?" Hubert asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not caring," I replied, pouring myself another glass. "I don't even know why you're so concerned about me."

Hubert drank his glass rather quickly as well. "Two can play at this game," he said.

"What game?"

"This game."

"Shut up, Bert," I giggled, reaching for the bottle a third time.

Hubert polished off the rest of the bottle, but by then it was too late. My sane state of mind was already gone before I knew it. Hubert was far gone too.

"You know, Hubert," I said, holding the arm of the sofa to steady myself. "I've always kind of liked you."

Hubert laughed. "No way."

"Yes way. In fact, it was probably around our fourth year…"

"I don't believe you! You had boyfriends left and right."

"Well, I didn't like them as well as I liked you."

"You had a funny way to show it, Sophie."

"True, even though you were the nerdy kid with the glasses."

"Thanks a lot…"

"But I had many messy break-ups in the past, and I wasn't ready to try again until they met my standards."

"Which are pretty high…"

"Normally… but I make exceptions."

I gently reached for Hubert's glasses, placing them beside the empty wine bottle. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but it felt completely natural. Impulsive by nature… that I was. His face contorted into a puzzled expression.

"Oh, please," I said, pushing him down. "Don't act like you've never done this before."

My lips came crashing down on top of his. He kissed me back, and I wasn't sure how long our lips were locked before my fingers felt for the buttons on his shirt.

The amount of wine I had consumed had made me sleepy for some reason, although I hoped it wasn't because I was going to pass out. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the sensation of fingers running through my hair.

The next morning greeted me with an unwelcomed knock on the door at an ungodly hour. The second I raised my head, a splitting headache pulsed through my head. What a lovely day already.

Hubert was still sound asleep on the couch with his shirt half-way unbuttoned and his hair askew. Carefully, I peeled myself away from him and reluctantly answered the door.

"Sophie!" said a cheery voice, to the point which it hurt my ears.

"Hi, Claire," I replied, grimacing from the pain.

Claire was my friend from work, and she was unusually perky at all times of the day. I already knew her reason for visiting, and I expected it on my vacation.

"Boss-man needs you to fill these out," she said, holding out a large stack of papers.

"It's my vacation," I grumbled, holding my head.

"Sorry, it's not my choice," she replied, inviting herself in. I tried stopping her, but it was too late.

"A boy! Sophie!" she whispered happily. "Oh, let me guess, it's that Hubert you talk about."

"Not excessively," I said, sighing. She raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything!" I whispered, as Hubert began to stir. She laughed quietly.

"Denial," she said, shaking her head. "Okay, Sophie. I'll see you after your vacation."

Claire left, leaving me to stew in my thoughts. Mixing emotions and wine – especially for the first time – was not a good idea.

Hubert eventually woke up with a yawn, and he grimaced the same when he sat up.

"Morning, Bert," I said nonchalantly, throwing in a smirk. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly," he returned, and I rolled my eyes.

He got up and joined me at the kitchen table, still yawning. I chose to ignore it. We didn't speak until Hubert broke the silence.

"So… do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

He gave me a look. "Last night."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'm not going to deny anything. Why did you even remember?"

"Some things are worth remembering."

"Like how I drunkenly attacked you?"

A sigh. "Stop with the smart answers, Sophie. I'm trying to be serious."

"You're not doing a good job at it."

"You're worth remembering, Sophie. I don't know how many times I can hint at it, but _I love you_ for Merlin's sake!"

By the way Hubert's body language changed, I knew he hadn't planned to say it that way. He always wanted to say it, but it had only come out now. This rattled me a bit, and for the first time, I didn't know what to say.

After another tense minute of silence, I finally spoke.

"Shoot, Hubert. I love you too."

I really did. I couldn't deny it any longer. He wouldn't take any offense to the way I said it, since I was normally stubborn and wouldn't admit it at all. Hubert did so much for me, and it was about time for me to realize it. And I _was_ in the right state of mind.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Should I buy a ring now?"

"Don't push it."

"Point taken."

He began reaching for his jacket, but as he pulled it from the chair, a small box came careening out of it.

"What's this?" I said, picking up the box. "Hubert…"

He put his hands up defensively. "Don't judge…"

I opened the little box without any hesitation. Instead of a ring, it contained a very beautiful necklace.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"I figured I should since I won't see you on your birthday this year," he said, grinning.

"You shouldn't have," I replied, mesmerized by the diamond. "It's expensive."

"So?"

I rewarded him with a kiss. "Don't go anywhere," I said, looking into his soft blue eyes.

"I don't plan to," Hubert replied, planting another kiss onto my lips.


End file.
